Blood Bonds And Servitude
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: Voldermort is dead. Harry should know he killed him. Peace is suddenly shattered by a coup, lead by the Malfoy family. Harry finds himself forced into slavery... His master? Draco Malfoy. Slash. DISCONTINUED! WILL NOT BE COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (1/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...   
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: I would love for Harry Potter to be my sexy boywhore, but that's not going to happen anytime soon. So let me just write about it... Oh, Draco! Time to HUGGLE DA POTTAR!!!  
  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter one  
by Chibimono Akuno   
  
Draco Malfoy sat smugly at his dinning room table, reading the i_Daily Prophet_/i as he waited for his breakfast. "So, the great and wonderful Boy Who Lived defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort." He slammed the paper down upon the wooden surface. "Oh how wonderful for him!" he sneered sarcastically. Then slowly a small smile crept onto his face. "The noble and virtuous wankers should have understood that just because the greatest threat is gone, it did not mean they can sit back and relax!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy smiled at his son from the other end of the vast table. "Now now, my Dragon," he smirked. "There is no reason to get worked up after it is all said and done. It was through their foolish ignorance that we gained our chance to succeed."  
  
To that, Draco smiled as if it were truly a beautiful day. He stood from his seat and clasped his hands behind him. "And now they finally have Potter! He goes on the auction block today at high noon!" Grabbing up the paper, he walked the length of the table in quick strides, throwing the i_Prophet_/i down in front of his father. "I have to have him!" he hissed, pointing at the moving picture of a young man with wild raven hair struggling in chains.  
  
His father patted his pointing arm and smiled calmly, knowingly. "Yes, my Dragon. You will have him. No one will say no to you. He will be all yours."  
  
A cruel grin found its way onto Draco's face. "And I'll make him pay. I'll make him pay for every snitch he snatched from my grasp, for every detention assigned, for every House Cup lost, for every duel defeated, for every battle lost... And most of all, for the destruction of the Dark Lord himself!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter sat in a dark cell, feet shackled and hands bound behind his back. He sat there alone in the dark without his glasses and only in the barest of fabric roughly forming a tunic covering his tall lanky frame. He felt like an unwilling mule as he was waiting to be sold to his first master.  
  
It was all over! He was so sure of it. He had defeated Lord Voldemort over a year ago! He was home at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Ron Weasley when the news came. There was a coup and Lucius Malfoy was taking over.  
  
Lucius Malfoy! The new Dark Lord! Oh, he should have seen that coming. Why did he not? Or anyone else for that matter?  
  
He and his friends fled to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore took them in for safety as they desperately tried to hatch out a strategy. It took them several months and all the pieces were coming together. They were so close to a counterattack!  
  
Then the school was raided. The remaining members of the Ministry of Magic were forced to do it: they overtook the school on a hot summer afternoon. The Resistance tried to fight back, but were outnumbered four to one. Harry resisted for all he was worth but in the end, he was captured, bound and gagged like the rest.  
  
Now Dumbledore and all the other teachers were locked away in Azkaban. Harry and his friends were being submitted to the new law proposed by the younger Malfoy. Lawbreakers under the age of thirty were to become slaves, sold off to owners at a public auction. Harry had no doubt as to why Draco Malfoy had wanted this law. After all, he was going on the block at noon today.   
  
Harry pulled at the bond around his wrists for the umpteenth time that morning. They had used his own wand to put a servitude jinx on him and then, right in front of his face, they had snapped it to pieces. All that needed to be done was to bind him to his new master and he would never see freedom again.  
  
There was a groan of heavy metal moving and the cell opened to bright sunlight. Harry blinked painfully, desperately wishing his blurry vision would lift. He was pulled up from his sitting position on the cold stone floor and led out into the dense heat of a summer's day. The sun was brutal on his pale skin, feeling as if it were searing him. He kept his blind gaze upon the ground as all around him he heard cheers and shouts. Women screamed and men laughed. He sometimes thought somewhere he heard crying, it could have been in the awaiting mob, it could have been other slaves.  
  
He staggered up the wooden steps to a dais which put him high enough for the whole crowd to see. The Boy Who Lived. On sale like meat. How degrading!  
  
"Harry Potter!" The auctioneer shouted and a roar came from the people. Harry was suddenly quite glad he did not have his glasses; he did not want to see how many people had come just to ogle him like fine produce.  
  
"We will start the bid at 500 Galleons!"  
  
"1000!"  
  
"I hear one thousand!"  
  
"3000!"  
  
"I hear three thousand!"  
  
"20,000!"  
  
"I hear twenty thousand!"  
  
Everyone who had money wanted Harry. It was impossible that anyone he knew was bidding at all. He was probably going to be bought by some rich merchant wizard and forced to do hard labour by hand. Or by some fat widowed witch who would have him waiting for her on hand and foot completely naked. There was a sting in his eyes that felt suspiciously like tears.  
  
"I hear four million!"  
  
"6,000,000!"  
  
"I hear six million!"  
  
"NOT FOR SALE!"  
  
"Young Sir Malfoy!"  
  
Silence fell like the dark of night over everyone. Harry brought his face up to look but without his glasses, he could only see fuzzy movement. Out before him, a sea of spotted colours broke for a stream of black that poured towards him. No doubt it was Draco Malfoy and his Death Eater entourage.  
  
The dais moved slightly and he heard the tapping of hard-sole shoes coming up the stairs behind him. There was a whoosh of robes and a gentle yet firm hand held Harry's chin, bringing his face up so that emerald eyes met with mercury. Hair slicked back from an aristocratic brow, cool and collected grey eyes, a pointed nose, and pouty cupid's bow lips. A bit older looking, yes, but it was most certainly the face of Draco Malfoy.   
  
"My equal," the parted lips just barely moved and a voice slightly deeper than what Harry last remembered whispered to him. "Reduced to nothing... So far below me... It's not fair..."   
  
Those words, so quietly spoken, and the gentle brush of breath from the other young man lips sent Harry's heart beating wildly and made his breath falter. What did he mean by this unusually intimate gesture? Harry's mind was reeling, trying to decipher the meaning of what was said. He barely even registered Malfoy address the masses.  
  
"The Boy Who Lived belongs to me!" he said to the throng of people. "No one, other than myself, may touch him. Nor will he take commands other than what is given by me. Let it be known, from this day forth, that I, Draco Malfoy, am sole master of Harry Potter!"  
  
Malfoy turned back to Harry and reached down to his dragon-skin boot to pull out a silver dagger encrusted with emeralds. He placed a hand on the raven-haired man's shoulder and with gentle pressure forced Harry to his knees. Malfoy gripped the dagger's blade with his left hand and his right hand pulled the blade from his grip, slicing his palm. Very gently, Malfoy tipped Harry's head back with the handle of the dagger under his chin.  
  
"Open your mouth," came the soft command and Harry did so. Malfoy's fist was brought to his lips and he squeezed it; blood trickled into Harry's mouth. "I bind you to me," Malfoy said, his voice loud enough for all to hear. "From this point forth, at of the taste of my lifeblood, you belong to me. Until this spell is reversed, you are forever mine to do with as I please."  
  
The blood tasted like copper on Harry's tongue. Though he could see nothing clearly with his poor vision, Harry could just barely make out the features of Malfoy's face as he knelt before his new master. Harry blamed it on not having his glasses but there was something on the other young man's face. It was not the unbridled excitement of evil cruelty or disgust. Harry swallowed, as it seemed to him that the boy almost seemed sad. What was happening here?  
  
The volume of the crowd picked up again as soon as the display of claiming concluded. Malfoy wasted no time in turning away quickly and urging his new slave to follow with the simple command of, "Come." Harry felt a pull in his chest and he was on his sandle-covered feet once again, his body immediately reacting to the binding spell that had been cast over him.  
  
  
~ to be continued ~ 


	2. Chapter Two

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (2/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: GO SMUT! I'm sure everyone has the same opinion about that as I do... Excuse me as I continue my mantra... HUGGLE DA POTTAR!!! Here is the next installment of my slave!Harry story. Mmmmm... slave!Harry.... I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I am! *wicked grin*  
  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter two by Chibimono Akuno   
  
Sitting in an antique horse-drawn carriage, Draco had watched Harry during the entire journey, though the other young man had kept his head down. He supposed the raven-haired boy did not want to be reminded that he could not see his surroundings.   
  
"Ah, the Manor gates," Draco had whispered and watched the dark head rise and turn towards the carriage window with unfocused eyes. "Not much longer now until we are home." The blonde wondered if the other boy even saw the white quartz dragon statues lining the black gate walls. Observing Harry squint sent an urge through Draco to seek out the one that broke his glasses; he quelled the feeling with the decision to buy him new ones at his earliest convenience. Perhaps tomorrow...  
  
But even without glasses, Harry was able to see how massive Malfoy Manor truly was and Draco saw how the green eyes had widened. Draco did not know whether to feel proud that his home impressed the boy, or to feel sorry for Harry never having seen a house as large as the one in front of him.  
  
"The whole East Wing belongs to me," Draco said matter of factly, "though I only use three of the rooms. My bedchamber, my parlour, and my study. I will give you the tour as soon as my father has finished looking at you."  
  
"Looking at me...?" Harry asked with a confused expression. It was the first thing Draco had heard the boy say during the whole ordeal and he could tell the poor boy was nervous. Yet he still looked so handsome, even after all that had happened to him. The blonde found himself wanting to smile at Harry but not yet; now was not the time. In retrospect, Draco began to think that he ought to have been more indifferent and not as kind towards Harry. Hopefully no one noticed enough to tell his father.  
  
"My father just wants to make sure that I bound a worthy servant to me," Draco said with a graceful shrug of his shoulders. "If you are not worthy, then the binding must be removed. And there are only two ways for that."  
  
"Yes?" came the urge from the seat across from Draco. Harry looked expectant, at least as expectant as one could look without their eyes focusing. Poor thing...  
  
"One is another blood spell. The other is Avada Kedavra. My father being the Dark Lord, I do believe you know which he will choose."  
  
The antique carriage pulled up in front of a massive white stone mansion. It was magnificent with wide windows surrounded by black shutters and green ivy crawling up the walls from the colourful and splendidly-kept garden. The steps leading up to the large, black oak doors were made from smoothed white quartz and beautifully carved dragons of white quartz sat poised on top of black stone railing walls on either side.  
  
There was a nod of understanding and no more was said until the carriage had stopped and both the master and slave stepped out.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry felt dizzy. Three hundred and fifty rooms! How was he going to find his way around or even remember where anything was without his glasses? Maybe it was the carriage ride that made him feel so lost? Honestly, who still used carriages in a world of Muggle cars, Portkeys, and Apparating?  
  
Instantly following Malfoy at the command of "Come," Harry stepped down from the carriage in awe. He was sure even Buckingham Place was not this big! Looking down at himself, he suddenly felt very out of place, wearing only a thin tunic and his own underpants decently left to him by his prison guards. It did not seem to matter, however, as he followed his master through the large double doors.  
  
The floors in the atrium were made of polished ebony wood and the walls were a pristine white, bordered at both the top and bottom with Slytherin green. Renaissance style paintings and tapestries of Celtic designs decorated the available wall space. The room in front of him was quite large; big enough to hold a small party in, Harry was sure. On either side of him was the bottom of long flights of stairs that followed along both sides of the room, all the way up to the balcony above. Right across from Harry, directly underneath the landing, was a massive fireplace with more stone dragons on the mantel. More double doors were placed either side of the fireplace, and another set were on each side of the room, underneath the slope of the stairs. Harry truly wished he had his glasses so he could see everything more clearly.  
  
A bandaged hand touched his chin and closed his hanging jaw.   
  
"Don't gawk," Malfoy smiled as Harry turned to look at the owner of the hand, the hand that was sliced across the palm from his bonding ceremony. "It's not very becoming, they say."   
  
Green eyes went wide. That intimate touch again! The dizzy feeling was returning to Harry. Oh gods! He hoped it was just his body getting accustomed to the bond between himself and his master. Harry thought he heard a snicker from the blonde but he was not sure as Malfoy began to move to the doors under the staircase to their right.  
  
Again, the simple command of "Come," and Harry was moving towards the mercury-eyed young man who owned him. A sudden thought occurred to him that the urge was tiny and he could fight it if he wished. He found himself following the command regardless as the sudden thought of punishment occurred to him as well. This was the son of the most powerful Death Eater and new Dark Lord. Punishment would be extreme, Harry just knew it...  
  
After passing through the doors, he followed Malfoy into what seemed to be a library large enough to rival that of Hogwarts. No doubt they were all books of the Dark Arts, as this was the personal library and study of Lucius Malfoy.   
  
Behind a monolithic ebony desk sat the father of his master, the new Dark Lord. He was wearing black robes that were pushed back over his broad shoulders to reveal his elegant black velvet vest and dark grey silk shirt. His grey eyes lit up at the sight of Harry following his son into the room. He stood, moving around the desk towards them.  
  
"Well, my Dragon..." drawled the tall man with a smirk. "What have we here?"  
  
The younger Malfoy stood by Harry and looked at his father, his face completely devoid of emotion. "You said you wanted to look at him," the younger blonde said a bit stiffly.  
  
"Yes, I did," Lucius smiled devilishly, his eyes widening in delight as he turned his full attention on the raven-haired boy.   
  
Harry darted his eyes over to his master, hoping for some sort of help as Lucius seemed to round on him. With his fuzzy vision, he could not see the blonde young man's face clearly enough; he could not tell what expression the younger Malfoy looked back at him with. "Do as my father says," came the command.  
  
Standing tall, the raven-haired young man pushed his shoulders back, his chest out, and stood perfectly still until he was told to move. Lucius loomed into his fuzzy vision and began to poke and prod at him, looking at Harry's eyes, teeth, shoulders, arms, and legs. A sick feeling sat in Harry's stomach as he realised he was being treated like a horse for sale. Not to mention the fact that he really did not like the older man's hands on him at all.  
  
"Other than his eyesight, he is fine for any work, I would say," the elder Malfoy drawled, turning to his son.   
  
Draco cocked his head to the side and made a show of thinking. "He will be my personal servant. No one else will touch him, save for me."  
  
The older man stared at his son. "I am not so sure that is wise, my Dragon," he said rather gravely. "He was just pulled from the resistance. What makes you think he will not turn on you?" Lucius turned his heavy stare upon Harry, making the slave's insides freeze in a flash of terror.  
  
Moving forward slowly, the Malfoy heir came to stand right next to Harry. He gently took the boy's hand with his good one and laced their fingers together. Emerald eyes went wide as Harry turned to look at his master. He had to tilt his head back a bit just to meet the mercury eyes, swallowing hard as his heart began to pound again. His palm became sweaty against Malfoy's and it began to tremble; Draco only gripped his hand tighter.  
  
"You will not hurt me, will you?" came the soft whisper, the same whisper as out on the dais in front of the crowd. The warm breath of his master brushed his face. Harry had to swallow again as he felt himself... melting...?  
  
Wow.   
  
He was melting for Malfoy...  
  
  
~ to be continued ~ 


	3. Chapter Three

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (3/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture   
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: I think I may be developing a following... If you are a fan, raise your hand! YAY! Then come along with me and Harry as we melt for Malfoy... *puddling* A big hugglesnugglehuggle to my new beta Todd! This was a complete mess until he came along and bled out the evil... A quick little thanks to my buddy Ashkah for reintroducing me to the word chided. Kthx *bling bling*   
  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter three  
by Chibimono Akuno   
  
Lucius Malfoy was not happy. Draco could tell this with his peripheral vision while not taking his eyes off the gorgeous emerald ones before him. There was a pink tinge of anger to his father's aristocratic cheekbones.  
  
Oh yes, Lord Malfoy was not happy at all... And Draco was revelling in it.  
  
"Draco, if you please, send your slave out," his father sniffed arrogantly. "I must speak with you in private."  
  
Those green eyes were impossibly large and those soft lips parted just perfectly in surprise. Harry's chest was rising and falling quickly under the thin tunic, the tunic Draco desperately wanted to rip off...  
  
"Harry," he whispered again, as he had done only moments before. The other young man's lower lip trembled slightly. "Wait for me outside the door... This will only take a moment."  
  
Like one suddenly stepping out of a daze, Harry blinked a few times, long, black lashes brushing against his cheeks. He gave a barely noticeable shiver and Draco could only tell that he did because his hand was still intertwined with Harry's.  
  
A smile crept upon Draco's face. "You have to let go, Harry," he chided, squeezing his hand slightly. The raven-haired boy suddenly looked confused, and then embarrassed as he realised he was gripping Draco's hand right back. A flush shot up into his face and he let go quickly.   
  
"I-I'm sorry," he murmured, his voice a whispered rasp. "I'll just, er... wait for you outside, then," he added, his nervousness completely visible. With an awkward turn, Harry dutifully walked out of the study. Draco smiled even wider.  
  
As soon as the door clicked shut, the young blonde was pulled out of his revelry. "What is the meaning of this!?" his father demanded. "You know how dangerous he has been known to be! I will not allow him in this house!"  
  
With a derisive snort, Draco rolled his grey eyes. "'Dangerous he has been', yes, I know. But he is without his wand now. He cannot do a single thing to harm me, anyway. The bond will not allow it."  
  
"My Dragon, I worry for your safety!" his father growled. "How do you know he will not lead you into some sort of trap if you were to leave the Manor together? He is the enemy, Draco. He is the one who killed Lord Voldemort! He should be punished! You know he was leading the Revolution from Hogwarts!"  
  
The heir turned a mischievous grin on his father. "I know his weakness. Did you not just see how he was nearly a puddle on the floor? I will break him easily."   
  
"I will not have you consorting with slave boys! You are betrothed to the Parkinsons' daughter!" Lucius was fuming. Draco would have laughed at the useless angry lecture and the easy way with which he was fooling his father but unnecessary bickering would only slow things down. He wanted to make this as short as possible. Harry was waiting for him...  
  
"You were so easy about allowing me to have him before? Why are you turning back now? Besides, he is only a plaything, Father," Draco grinned deviously. "And you act as if I don't know how to play with my toys. I know what I must do with him. I have everything under control. He will have punishment for his past wrong-doings to the Malfoy name."  
  
Lord Malfoy was not appeased. "I do not trust him to be in this house! What if he were to contact the Revolution?"  
  
"Who will get to him here?" the younger blond said, turning in a circle and gesturing with his arms out stretched to mean the Manor. "No one! This place is safer than the Ministry since you have taken it over. The wards here are stronger by at least threefold! No one is stupid enough to chance stepping onto the grounds! You have no reason to worry about Harry. He is my slave, Father, and I will see to him as I wish."   
  
With that said, Draco turned in a flurry of black robes and slammed the door on his way out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As the door clicked shut behind him, Harry leaned against the wall beside it and took a deep breath. Oh, he was still trembling. What was coming over him? Malfoy was his enemy! Now was not the time to be a puddle of uselessness! Besides, Harry was not interested in men! No, not at all! He was not going to give in to Malfoy and his seductive ways. Nope, not going to...  
  
/Harry... Wait for me outside the door... This will only take a moment.../  
  
Oh, gods! He *was* a puddle!   
  
Harry sighed and slid down the wall to sit. Maybe it was just a side effect of the bonding...? He could fight it and when he found a way to get rid of the bond from his system, he would not feel like this anymore. And oh, how he did not want to feel like this! His chest hurt just looking at the blonde young man, his veins were on fire with pulsing rushes of blood, his breath not coming fast enough. Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy... And so confused! What was he thinking? He did not even know! Oh, Merlin...  
  
Seven years of Bite-Me-Potty-You-Scar-Headed-Parentless-Goody-Goody-Gryffindumbarse... And then nothing from the other boy for two years. Until this Malfoy in gentle sheep's clothing comes out of nowhere to rescue him and talk sweetly? Harry was getting a headache; his scar beginning to hurt.  
  
He had hidden his face in his hands and did not notice as a woman walked down the stairway over the wall across from him. She was standing right in front of him when she finally spoke. "Harry, dear? You are Harry, aren't you?"  
  
The young man's head shot up immediately. He did not recognise the voice, but he realised why, as he had never really spoken with Narcissa Malfoy before. He leapt to his feet. "Y-yes, ma'am," he stuttered.  
  
She smiled and it warmed Harry from the inside. "Draco was all aflutter this morning. I do not think I have seen him so excited since the first day he left for Hogwarts. All he could talk about at breakfast was bringing you home." Very gently, she raised a hand to slowly run it through Harry's dark hair and then down to cup his cheek. "My, aren't you a handsome one?" she said softly. "No wonder Draco has been so entranced over you for so long..."  
  
Fire rushed into Harry's cheeks, and he found himself swallowing hard. "I'm s-sorry?"   
  
The woman only smiled sweetly and took Harry's hand. "Come with me, Harry. Let us talk."  
  
"But Mal- er, Dra- um, Master Draco!" the dark-haired young man stammered. "He told me to wait here..."  
  
With a worried look at the door, Narcissa paused a moment. "They may be a while," she said, turning to Harry with a serious face. "Draco will not mind if you come with me. It is Lucius you should be weary of following."  
  
At that, green eyes widened.   
  
When Malfoy's mother had finally persuaded Harry that Draco would know where to look for them, he followed behind her up the stairs and through the halls. He did not even bother to memorise where he was going as he was sure he would never remember unless he had his glasses. They entered a large room that was flooded with afternoon sunlight. Wide windows, stretching from the ceiling to the floor, sported green velvet curtains tied back with black satin bows. The walls in this room were painted a creamy white and were covered with tapestries of dazzling designs. Under Harry's feet lay a black carpet so thick and soft, he was sure it had once been some sort of animal. Where they found a big enough animal to cover the whole floor, he would never know. Fireplaces were inset into the walls at either side of the room. In front of each was an overstuffed, Slytherin-green leather sofa. In the very centre of the room was a mahogany table, with six mahogany chairs upholstered with creamy white fabric.  
  
Closing the door behind them, Mrs. Malfoy walked to the sofa on her left and, as she sat down properly, used her wand to light one of the empty fireplaces. With a wave of her pale hand, she beckoned Harry to her. He obeyed, coming to stand next to her. "Harry, dear," she said sweetly. "You may take a seat beside me. I will not bite you."  
  
Very gingerly, Harry took a seat at the other end of the sofa, sitting on the edge to give him the chance to bolt if need be.   
  
"There are things in this house that you must know," she said quietly. "The only place where you are able to speak freely is in Draco's chambers. There are no portraits in these rooms. The wizards and witches in the paintings tell Lucius everything. Be very careful what you say around them. This is for your sake, as well as Draco's."  
  
Harry blinked confusedly, shaking his head. "I don't understand."  
  
"You will soon enough," she smiled. "I know you will help my Draco. It's been difficult for him these past months, but we both know you will help him lead the Revolution."  
  
  
~ to be continued ~ 


	4. Chapter Four

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (4/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture   
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: Ur... I've been a bad fic author... heh heh... Sorry for the delay in fics... I've been hard at work doing other things. Plus... Writer's block is evil... Evil... evil... Lead us in the Revolution, oh great Draco Malfoy! W00t!  
  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter four  
by Chibimono Akuno   
  
Shaking his head, Harry stared at the blonde woman incredulously. "Revolution...!?"  
  
Biting gently on her full bottom lip, Narcissa looked thoughtfully at the fire. "Draco is not what he seems. Especially now, more than ever. It's all because of his father..."  
  
"But I thought..." the Gryffindor said, confused, "urm... I thought he idolised his father..."  
  
With a sigh, the blonde woman reached out and gently took one of Harry's hands. "No... not at all. Draco feared Lucius. That man has a temper fit to be tied and he is a master of the Dark Arts. Lucius wants his son to be just like him, and Draco forced himself in the mold of his father, desperate to escape his wrath. He has suffered many times on account of Lucius' sudden rages. If it were not for healing spells... my poor boy would be rather scarred and disfigured. Draco has tumbled down the entrance stairs for reasons caused by his father more than once. Lucius is not a good man, Harry, and he is even worse when he is angry."  
  
Green eyes stared at Narcissa, never having expected to hear these words come out of her mouth. Draco Malfoy, the snotty prat who had tormented him all through Hogwarts... had a bad homelife?   
  
"Draco truly is a sweet boy once you get to know him. Yes, he is a bit spoiled, but I can't deny him anything, the way his father treats him. All you have seen at Hogwarts is Lucius' little shadow. In his private chambers, you will finally see Draco; the true Draco who loves and wants to be loved. And I promise you, Harry, that he will not hurt you without reason. You mean too much to him."  
  
At that statement, the dark-haired boy's breath caught in his chest. He tried to find his voice, but it had run from him, taking his thoughts with him. He could only blink several times and feel his heart hammering in his chest. Finally, the word "What?" escaped his mouth.  
  
A soft, knowing smile settled on Narcissa's face. "Oh, yes... He has been enamoured with you for years. In fact, since the very first time he saw you in Madam Malkins' shop. He thought you were a very lovely boy, though a bit on the small side. He told me that, when he saw you again at Hogwarts, he would ask your name and offer you all the sweets he had to fatten you up a bit, and maybe you would grow for him. It was that evening, as I was tucking him into bed, that he realized who you were and he wished he could have talked to you more. He had been rather fascinated by how you defeated the Dark Lord when you were just a baby. He wondered if he could defeat the Dark Lord, too, and have strength enough to... defeat his father."   
  
Harry watched with his fuzzy vision as she bit her lip again and closed her eyes tightly. He moved closer, and placed his other hand comfortingly on top of hers. She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "You are an angel, just like he said you were," she whispered. Harry blushed.  
  
"I remember," she sighed, "when he first came home from Hogwarts, during the winter holiday. When I was tucking him into bed his first night back home, he cried. He cried so hard and for so long. The poor boy was truly hurt. He told me, 'Mum... he hates me. Father wants me to be mean to him if he won't be my friend... He hates me, and it's all Father's fault!' He was so upset that you would not be his friend... My poor Draco... The only friend he ever had was Blaise, and I swear the two of them are going to get each other killed."  
  
Thinking back to his days at Hogwarts, Harry tried to remember Blaise. The name was familiar... What was his last name? Montague? Pucey? Zabini? Yes, that was it. Blaise Zabini. A tall, clean-cut brunette with bright blue eyes and a smarmy smile. During the last two years at Hogwarts, Harry remembered if Malfoy had not been with Crabbe and Goyle, Zabini was at his side.  
  
"If Lucius knew what they were doing, he would slaughter them both without a second thought!" Narcissa stated, her voice slightly raised in a sudden rush of anger.  
  
"What are they doing?" Harry asked, his curiosity peaked. If Lucius Malfoy would kill his own son, the Malfoy heir must be up to trouble.  
  
"At first, Draco was leaking information anonymously to the resistance. That was how Dumbledore knew enough to prepare a counter attack. Blaise, whose family has actually been allowed to stay neutral through Lucius' undertaking, has been Draco's go-between with the underground leaders. Lately, Draco has become more bold and has designed full strategies when time allows, so that the Revolution, as it is now being called, can fight back without much loss."  
  
It was a bit much to digest.  
  
"He's... the one? He gave us the... the warnings and... he..." Harry shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was in shock with this sudden revelation. Never in a hundred years would he have thought that Draco Malfoy would try to help those he hated. But... did he really hate them or was it all a ruse? Harry was very confused.  
  
"Telling all my sordid secrets, hm?" a voice said from the door. With breakneck speed, the Gryffindor turned to see a blurry Malfoy stand there, leaning casually against the frame. The young man closed the door behind him and moved across the room to perch on the armrest beside his mother, both arms going around her in a slight hug. He rested his cheek against her blonde hair and looked at Harry.   
  
Melancholy mercury met heavyhearted emeralds that were desperately trying to focus.  
  
"I thought there were a few things I should tell him, since you were stuck with your father and could not," Narcissa replied, patting her son's knee.  
  
"I was beginning to worry," he said, his eyes never leaving Harry, though the other young man had looked away. "I walked out of Father's study and he wasn't there. I thought maybe someone had lead him elsewhere and was making him work."  
  
Narcissa turned her head to look at Harry as well. "I snatched him up before anyone else could. I must say, Draco, he does make for good company. Very attentive and incredibly handsome."  
  
The Gryffindor wanted to hide. Two sets of eyes were resting on him as he felt his face heat up. He was sure he was as brightly red as Ron's hair.  
  
"Thank you, Mum," Draco said quickly, kissing her golden locks and softly squeezing her in a hug. He got to his feet and moved towards the fireplace. "Tomorrow, I want to go to Diagon Alley," he said, turning back to look at his mother. "Harry needs glasses and clothes. Oh! And a broom. Now that I have someone to play against, I will not let my snitch go unused."  
  
Harry looked up through the blur at the tall figure of the younger Malfoy standing by the fire. He was going to get all of that for him? When his eyes fell upon the other boy's face, it seemed as if Malfoy was smiling at him. Harry blushed again and ducked his head. Oh gods, he was becoming a silly girl! The raven-haired boy was berating himself for his strange feelings when he felt hands take his own. He looked up to find Malfoy kneeling in front of him.  
  
"I am so sorry for all the past wrongdoings I have done to you and your friends..." Malfoy whispered, his face close enough for Harry to see clearly. His expression was so sincere, as was the tone, and his eyes... his grey eyes spoke things that Harry was not sure he could accept. "I swear... I will make it up to you. I will do whatever I can to prove to you that I am not the hateful little ponce you knew before."  
  
Swallowing hard, the Gryffindor tried to form words but again his mouth would not work. He needed to find a way to change that. Maybe if he stopped being so surprised at everything said by or about Malfoy. No, not Malfoy... Draco. Malfoy was the hateful prat from Hogwarts who had made Harry's life miserable. Draco. Yes, this Draco was a different person entirely. This person was opening up a whole new world for him. A new world of a possible friendship and a chance to make it back into the Revolution. A chance to defeat the new Dark Lord.   
  
Harry found that he could not help but smile at Draco, and when he did, Draco smiled back.   
  
And Harry decided it was okay to melt...  
  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Dedication Corner! XD  
  
YAY! I'm gonna give my shout outs! LOL  
  
This goes out to my Beta Todd, my wonderful archivers Ashkah and Serenitas, my fangirls (Becca, Sunny, Aries, Juno, Richy!, Kia, Cutiedraco84, Lupusdragon, and any that I may have missed... XD I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE ROCKING MY STOCKINGS!!!), my groupies on my update list, and the devious folks at the Owlery. You guys nick knickers like no one else! Lets all go torture Harry together! Ur... wait... I play Harry... _ nevermind...  
  
A big THANK YOU goes to Spideria (different is good... it makes people.. ur.. not bored... LMAO!), ariesgirl (thanks for visiting! Here is your reward! XD the next chapter!), Destiny (the major reason I'm writing a slave fic...is because I want Harry as my slave! XD And Draco is being a sweetie here. I love my Sweetie!Draco ^_^), Kimmy15 (yeah, I didn't see it coming either... well... yes I did... but... no... ur... okies... LOL), Layce74, Ashkah (You boogey! XD), willow-nymph (of course the plot is wickedly devious! I'm writing it! XD), sapphire-wolf1 (sneaky Draco rox my sox! LOL), mr.hyde (wasn't it a surprise? Draco leading the Revolution? WTF, right? LOL), SunGoddess1 (I love a good Slave!Harry myself ^_^), jsdklfhkjsdhgkjdf (whoa guy... just jamming on keys or is that your real name?), Lois Lane (can you get Superman to read it? I like Superman... But Batman is better! XD), Silver Dragonrider (yes, this fic is very intriguing! But, honestly, I wouldn't write anything less... I'm a egotistical fathead! XD), Shad, pixyfairy120 (more is added LOL), lorienspectrum (ready for more twists? ur.. no more just yet... LOL), Daisy (as a writer, I must say... cliffhangers are fun! XD), Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape (here's the update! LOL), Jenny (thanks for the email with the questions... I emailed you back, but never heard anymore from you... ur... and I didn't answer anything... O.o?), PEJA (melting is good... I do it every time I see Dan Radcliffe and Tom Felton...), ~Blitz~ (hope you don't stay up too late reading this! lol), Anna Malfoy (smut is coming... and I always torture Harry. If I didn't love him, I wouldn't torture him nearly as much! XD), and Dee. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! XD LOVE YOU GUYS! XD  



	5. Chapter Five

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (5/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture   
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: This is like a "Get To Know Your Draco" chapter... ^_^ As for the smut, it's coming. Trust me... If you look carefully enough, you will start to see the warning signs for it in this chapter. XD By the way, if it seems like forever before a chapter is out, and then it seems like no time at all before then next is out... that is because I write by the seat of my pants! XD There is no other way to explain it. I know the important things that must be in this fic, but seriously... I'm just making it up as I go... Actually... I think I may be taking suggestions for things that any fans may want to see in this fic. I'm not guaranteeing I will be using any of the suggestions at all, but this is just in case I have bad writer's block again. Anyone want to see a particular sexual position? XD If you want to leave me a suggestion, send me a private email at chibimono@msn.com or join my update list at , and please put "BBaS suggestions" in the subject. Now have more fic! XD   
  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter 5 by Chibimono Akuno   
  
Draco led Harry on the tour of his rooms. The room they were sitting in was the parlour. Next to the fireplace was a door that lead into the library. Indeed, this library was as large as the elder Malfoy's, but it had more space between rows of books cases and there were large windows along the west side of the room letting in the waning light of the afternoon sun. The blonde lead Harry to the nearest window, and felt a pang in his heart as the boy squinted to see out.  
  
"That, out there, is the courtyard," he said softly, watching the Gryffindor's face as he tried to focus on the world outside. "With the help of the house elves, my mother and I made the garden that grows there... She did it to show me that I can make life... and make it beautiful... Not destroy it like Father does."  
  
Green eyes turned to him. "He's an evil man," Harry said, his voice firm. "He has hurt so many people."  
  
"Don't I know," Draco muttered. "I always thought he was awful. One afternoon... when I was still very small, he took me with him shopping in Diagon Alley. I saw a child, who was a few years older than I, hugging his father for buying him a treat. This was the first time I had ever visited Diagon Alley, mind you, so I was quite in awe of the whole place... And seeing how excited that boy was, and I feeling most likely just about excited by my experience of getting to be out... I tried to hug my father, too." The blonde paused to snort in derision, closing his eyes to the sting that the memory had brought after all these years. "Would you believe he pushed me away...? Pushed me away as if I was some dirty Muggle child... I didn't understand... and so I cried... Needless to say, he punished me for it-"  
  
"For hugging him?!" Harry asked, appalled.  
  
"Oh yes!" Draco nearly laughed, his voice slightly thick with emotion he was trying to hold back. "And for crying, too! Malfoys are not to show emotions in public. It's a sign of weakness. Or so he told me after we immediately Apparated home. He gave me five lashes with his cane and sent me to my room with no tea or supper. For good measure, he locked up my play room for a month..." He bit his lower lip and turned to look out at the gardens below. "How was I supposed to know... I was only four years old..."  
  
The Gryffindor swallowed hard. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"No..." came the reply in a sigh. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault that my father is a bastard."  
  
There was companionable silence between them for a few moments as both thought of their own abused pasts and now their combined future. It was Harry that broke the silence first.  
  
"You know..." he spoke, trying to focus his eyes on the other young man, "we saw each other almost every day for seven years... and I realize now that I don't know a thing about you."  
  
Draco shrugged gracefully. "What is there to know other than that I have lived a lie all my life..."  
  
"Well... Who are you, really? As a person, I mean," asked the green-eyed boy as he leaned an elbow on the window ledge and perched his chin in an upturned hand.  
  
"I'm...," the Slytherin's voice trailed off as he thought about it. He truly had no answer. Who was he? "I'm unable to answer you..." he replied honestly.  
  
"Favourite colour?"  
  
Draco was taken aback by the sudden question. "What?"  
  
"What is your favourite colour? It's not that hard to answer." Harry smiled. "It may not tell me who you are, but... It's a start..."  
  
"Um... green...?"  
  
"Is it really?"  
  
Uncertainty was evident in his voice as Draco spoke. "Well... red, really... I like red..."   
  
Harry stood from his leaning position to look Draco in his mercury eyes. "Red?" he asked, as if it was unfathomable for a Slytherin to like such a loud and flamboyant colour.  
  
"Yes, red!" the blonde returned with a bit of frustration. A bit of red itself found its way in to his cheeks as he added, "It always looked so good on you."  
  
Harry found it was his turn to blush, and then his face became even redder as his stomach decided to voice its own opinion rather loudly.  
  
"What is your favourite food?" Draco teased, smiling at the smaller young man. "I need to get you something to eat. It's about time for tea, anyway."   
  
At that, Draco snapped twice and a small house elf appeared beside him with a pop. Massive eyes blinked at Harry and then a happy smile spread across the elf's face as she turned to the blonde. Wearing a dress of doilies stitched together, she lifted the hem of her skirt and curtsied. Harry could not help but notice that she was tinier than Dobby. "Raze was wondering when the master would be calling Raze, Master Draco, sir," said a high pitched, but very sweet voice.  
  
"Raze," the Slytherin addressed the house elf, "this is Harry Potter-"  
  
"_The_ Harry Potter, sir?" she interrupted him with an excited squeak. "_Your_ Harry Potter, sir?"  
  
Harry went crimson once again, even as the blonde moved forward to step behind Harry with a chuckle and place a hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder. "Yes," came a breath against Harry's ear in a whisper that made him shiver. "This is my Harry."  
  
A hand slipped into Harry's and he was overwhelmed with the feeling of becoming goo once again. But there was another feeling, too... and it spiked Harry's body heat into rising. Through the slowly thickening mist of the unknown emotion in Harry's mind and body, he heard Draco giving orders to his house elf. "Harry is mine and only mine. He is my slave and is only to take orders from me. You are to listen to him, as if he were me. Watch over him when I can not and report directly to me if you see anyone do or plan to do anything to him. Understood?"  
  
The tiny elf curtsied deeply again, beaming happily. "Oh, yes, Master Draco! Raze is most understanding everything. We is happy to be serving you, and now is happy to be serving your Harry Potter!"  
  
"So, Harry what woul- Harry! Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Draco's voice pulled Harry out of the sudden fog, slowly but surely. He turned his head to see the face of the blonde, concern written all over it. A cool hand touched his warm cheek and forehead and a feeling of something like lack of gravity shot through his soul. He let out a small gasped breath and tried to shake his head to clear his mind.  
  
"Your feverish," the Slytherin stated, his tones worried. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"  
  
"I don't... it just... hit me..." Harry mumbled. It felt good, this strange feeling, but now was not the time to be experiencing it. He was in a new situation and he needed all his wits about him. But, oh, did he want to linger in the nice haze. "I think I will be alright, really..."  
  
The blonde directed his house elf to bring tea to his room as soon as it was ready. Putting an arm around Harry's waist to steady the young man, Draco then lead him out of the library and across the hall to his bedchambers. "First, we will get some food into you," the Slytherin began to explain. "Then I believe a bath is in order; it might make you feel better. Afterwards, I shall tuck you into bed."  
  
As the double doors to the bedchambers opened for them to enter, Harry's eyes grew wide. He had never seen a room like this before in his whole life!  
  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
More dedications! XD  
  
Not many people made on to the dedication list this time around. Either people were too busy to bother with reviewing chapter 4... or they didn't read it at all. T_T That makes me sad, guy. Not that I didn't get as many reviews, but that there is a possibility that no one is reading it... Wouldn't that make you sad? Ah, well. It's things like reviews and IMs of praise that keep me smiling. I assure you, when I write, I think... "There are people that want to see more... I need to give it to them! I don't want to let my fans down!"  
  
For those that did review:  
Ashkah (who suffers my wrath of fan fiction woe every night XD Draaaaco! Dracooo...), Juno (who works as the bounce board on my plot bunny farm XD SLAM DUNK!), Aries_badkitty (because she always finds some way to rock my socks! XD), Zenah Wood (Thank you for enlisting my help in writing your fic! I will get started on it as soon as the right words come to me! You know... the whole seat of the pants thing... XD), Peachdancer82, Brenna8, Ur... anonymous (geez... It could be anyone... If you feel you ought to be thanked, ur... mentally insert your name there... XD), Silver Dragonrider (back for more, I see... LOL), FallenPhoenix721, Alym, iced-forest, Elizabeth, Shoes, Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape (Is it mean of me to ask if that is truly your full name? LOL), Delphyne, toosexyformyclothes (so is Right Said Fred... LOL), The Shadow Bandit, Leviathan, Sindel77, Sarryn, SilentSoul, Grace, alexandra, Dxinsider, wintermoon, chantalmalfoy, lupusdragon (. and Karen, too! XD), Hijja (OMG, if I could get more reviews like yours... My ego would explode! There would be bits and pieces of Chibi everywhere... Seriously! XD You get an extra special thank you! *huggles*) , Ygrane, Anna Malfoy, LissaChan (Mmmmm... Cuddling... Oh yeah.. there will be cuddling... ^_^ And little peckies, too!), Lillie (planned out? .;; ... .;; ur... I wish!) , ~~MInnie, Ralna Malfoy, Estrashtia, Chang Wumei (see what demanding gets you? LOL) and Talene. *does happy dance* THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!! *throws confetti and blows loudly on kazoo*  



	6. Chapter Six

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (6/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: People have been asking me why my chapters are so short for this fic... Well, I have several reasons for that. 1) No longer have a muse. 2) Crazy writer's block constantly. 3) I'm kinda lazy... 4) I run a massive Harry Potter RP with my best co-hort and favorite Draco, Ashkah! XD 5) I write by the seat of my pants. 6) I'm constantly attacked by plot bunnies, and I don't have enough Holy Hand Grenades to stop them all... . Karen, do you have more? 7) I force myself to meet a goal of at least 9 kb before I can say the chapter is done. I can go over if I want, but it has to be at least 9 kb, and then I can have a little break before the next chapter. So please bear with me. I know some of you really like this fic and I really want to make you folks happy. ^_^ I love making people happy... And I love Draco making Harry happy... *drools*  
Okies, on to the next chapter in this joke of an epic...  
  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter 6 by Chibimono Akuno   
  
The afternoon sun was red but still shined furiously in Harry's eyes. He blinked twice before he noticed that taking a few steps forward put treetops in the way of the sky's fire.  
  
Wait a minute... How did they get out side?  
  
Harry looked around him and, even without his glasses, could not mistake that somehow he and Draco had walked through his bedroom door and into a jungle of some sort. He stood in at the entrance of a clearing, surrounded by trees. Birds were chirping and there was movement amongst the leaves. The sound of a waterfall drew Harry forward in amazement; after all, he had never seen a real one before.  
  
He did not even get a proper view before a hand on his lower back led him towards a massive four-poster bed draped with green velvet and strands of crawling ivy. Harry moved forward to the bed and stared at a vine that had wrapped itself around the nearest post. He reached out to touch a budding flower, watching as it burst into blue bloom under the simple stroke of his fingertip.   
  
The Gryffindor turned to share his amazement with Draco, who he found to be smiling gently, as if he were in some sort of dream. "What kind of dream land is this?" Harry asked the blonde.  
  
"This is my dream land," Draco said, guiding Harry to sit upon the bed. Kneeling down, Draco gently unfastened the knot of the leather straps that held the pathetic sandals to Harry's feet. "And you are most welcome to it."  
  
Green eyes went wide as they watched the Malfoy heir on his knees, servicing him, Harry Potter, as if the Slytherin was some sort of slave. This was not right. How did their roles become reversed here? And now that Harry thought about it, why would he want to willingly take the role of slave himself?   
  
Before he could say anything, however, the fog began to seep back into his mind. It felt like it was trailing slowly upwards through his body, starting at his legs and drifting up into his midsection and warming his chest as it came up into his neck and enveloping his head. He felt his breathing become heavy and his pulse quicken. His skin felt sensitised where Draco's fingers gently brushed it while untying the laces. When Draco took hold of his heel to finally slip the unlaced sandal off, Harry's whole body seemed to shudder.  
  
Draco felt a tremble through Harry's leg and looked up to see the dark-haired boy panting, his face deeply flushed. He moved quickly from the floor to the Gryffindor's side. Holding the back of his hand to Harry's cheek, Draco could feel his sudden increased temperature. "Harry!" he gasped out. "Merlin, you're so sick!"  
  
A shiver shot through Harry again at the touch of Draco's hand to his cheek, and he moved his face to follow the caress of the cool palm. He felt as if he were on fire, his skin burning as if it were whipped by wind all day. Draco's hand felt so good on his face, like salve to a wound. And yet with being so hot and dazed, he felt so wonderful... like he was really melting. Like... the Imperius curse.  
  
With a swift movement, while he still had some of his mental capabilities available, Harry shoved Draco away. He forced himself to stand and back away from the blonde who still sat on the bed.   
  
"What is this?" he demanded. "What is this you've placed on me? When ever you get near me, I-I..." He paused to take a few panting breaths. His eyes remained on Draco, and the mercury eyes remained on him in return, gazing at him in surprise.  
  
"What have you done to me?!" Harry practically yelled. He felt so confused. What the Hell was he doing *melting* for Malfoy of all people?  
  
Heart sitting in his throat, Draco could only look at the dark-haired boy. He wanted nothing more than Harry's trust, but he knew that could never be. He had hurt the other young man too much in past years with his own stupidity in following his father.   
  
"Harry..." was all he could say when his voice finally found him, and he just hoped that it sounded sincere enough as he poured his heart out in just saying the name alone.  
  
Hard green eyes lost their edge at the pleading tone that was in the Slytherin's voice, but he still did not move to close the distance between them. "Explain this bond to me. What is happening..." Harry swallowed hard, not wanting to believe in this sudden realization, "... between us?"  
  
Draco got to his feet but remained where he stood. He folded his arms across his chest to hug himself. Biting at his lower lip, he struggled desperately to find what he needed to remember. Professor Snape had given him several books on the blood bond but he had not read them. He really should have, now that he thought about it. It did not occur to him at the time that the Gryffindor would fight the bond, fight against him. It was a slavery bond and he thought he would have full control. Apparently that was not how the bond worked.   
  
His mouth opened once, then twice, trying to say something, say anything. Draco felt wretched. He should have never thought he could get away with keeping Harry Potter... Harry was not his, no matter how deeply he felt for him or how much it would pain him to let Harry go.  
  
"I can not explain the fever... or whatever feeling you get when you are around me," Draco licked at his lips as his mouth had gone completely dry, "but I can tell you what I know of this bond." He slowly moved to sit down again on the bed and took a deep breath. "This bond is a combination of blood and old magick. It is extremely difficult to break. Unless the bond is broken, we will be linked for the rest of our lives. As... the receiver of my blood, you are bound to me to serve my commands. And your body reacts to my commands, as you have felt..?"  
  
Harry only nodded, not divulging in the fact that he had experienced the tugging in his chest at the sound of Draco saying "come" like he were some sort of puppy.  
  
"Being as I am the one who gave the blood to you, I will experience nothing from this bonding..." Draco continued. "But... we are linked together from now on... And I'm so sorry, Harry..."  
  
The Gryffindor watched Draco, the look of utter defeat upon his face. In all their years at Hogwarts, Draco had never before looked so vulnerable. But then, this young man was different than the boy that taunted Harry in Hogwarts. This was not Malfoy, but Draco. Draco, who was sending information to the revolution.  
  
"Will you let me go back to them?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco looked up, "Back to whom?"  
  
"The Revolution?" Harry asked. He moved to sit down beside the blonde. "I want to fight again. I want to stop your father."  
  
A small smile found its way to Draco's lips. "Of course. We will fight for all we are worth... I'll fight to the death for you, Harry."  
  
Harry found his breath caught in his throat and a blush spreading across his cheeks that reignited the heat in his face. "You don't have to do that," he mumbled in embarrassment.  
  
The Slytherin reached for one of Harry's hands and held it tightly in his own. "I told you, I will do whatever it takes to make things up to you. Harry, you mean the world to me. You are the world to everyone! You have to live! I can't let you die- No! I won't let you die. I'll protect you, I'll care for you, I'll... I'll... do whatever it takes... You mean so much to me, Harry."  
  
When their hands joined, skin touching, Harry felt the fog wash over him again. He let himself feel it, float in it, as he listened to Draco's words. Underneath it all, he was beginning to understand it, understand this strange feeling that coursed through him as the blonde became close...   
  
As the blonde touched him...  
  
Touch was transmitting this feeling. It had to be! That was the only way to explain where it came from. They were linked somehow, so it was possible. Oh, Hermione, eat your heart out! Harry thought as he filtered through the mist in his mind and body. Now if only he could figure out exactly what he was feeling from Draco's touch.   
  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Special dedication to Brittany and Shorro!  
They willingly got together in a small chat IM and watched as I typed this fic, line for line, paragraph for paragraph, on the IM screen. U GURLZ R0X0RZ! LOL  
To quote Shorro as she commented between paragraphs:   
draco: we're falling in love, harry  
harry: you're lying  
draco: no i'm not.   
harry: yes you are.   
draco: *kiss*  
  
And thanks to the reviewers:  
Ashkah (the pact is on! I want to see your sequel! XD), Waywren Truesong, Códith, ~~Minnie, lupusdragon (*waves wildly* Hi, Karen!), chantalmalfoy, Anna Malfoy (because you review as much as you help ^_^ thanks!), jctonks, Witchblade Hell, Ralna Malfoy, Felicia, shelleykids, Alatariel Miriel (amazing name... is that your given name or a pen name? Wow!) Hiryou (you find out about the others soon... how soon, I have no clue... but soon LOL), QueenyC4Slash, Weasley Wonders (my prefered parting shot is "out like a fat girl in dodge ball" ^_^ and I just happen to love flying monkeys LOL), Red Rose, midnight anime, Relle (Hi! XD YAY!) alexise z, Kandi, LissaChan, Brittany (*huggles* Hullo!), Shami, Abby Maxwell, Aries Badkitty (*huggles* Hi, guy! LOL), Texas, Kipley (Hihi! *huggles), Shoes (^_^), Brenna8, Maira, louise4, Pine-Apple 01, Silver Dragonrider (yes, as you can see... Gryffindors are very dense! LMAO!), XOX, P-B.ink, Rynn (*waves* Hi!), SunGoddess1, MiakaMalfoy, Remii (WOW! Hello!), †Vampiress† (for putting me on a recs list that floated around the Draco_and_Harry ML ^_^ I feel loved!), PeachDancer82, *S_Star* (because she is really nice, and she had asked if she could host me at her site Bitter Twilight ^_^), Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape, iced-forest, firewings-guardian-of-hell (Draco rules, yes... and Harry drools... of course... XD), Shorro (Bother bother bother bother... LMAO!), Andrea, Joanna (Here's more! ^_^), Anna57, nocturnali (*dances around and waves*), Irana Potter Snape, Alym (Hola! ^_^), and LG.   
  
Thanks everyone! *does the happiest dance in the world!*  



	7. Chapter Seven

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (7/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: For those of you who are curious about Lucius' reaction to Draco with Harry in the library from chapters past and the nature of Harry's bond to Draco... this chapter should shed a bit of light... hopefully... XD Special thanks to Juno, for helping me write Snape, because for some reason, I can't write Snape for shite... and also, thanks to Anna Malfoy, for being an awesome keyboard pal and allowing me to gather thoughts on a daily basis with day to day emails and for being another beta for me... because I even with one beta, I still find mistakes afterwards... um... LOL And thanks to JoJoanna for giving me a break while I wrote with cute jokes. ^_^ You guys r0x0rz! LOL  
  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude  
chapter 7  
by Chibimono Akuno  
  
  
"Enter."  
  
Narcissa pushed open one of the wooden doors and entered her husband's study. The only light was from the fireplace, where she found Lucius sitting in an armchair, drinking cognac. "You called for me, my love?" she asked, her voice void of any feeling, of anything at all.  
  
The elder Malfoy did not even turn to her as he spoke. "The Dragon is scheming. What do you know of it?"  
  
Her heart sped up in her chest, but she made sure to school her features. "I am not so sure if I know of what you speak," she replied cautiously. "Are you asking in regards to Harry Potter?"  
  
Lucius turned and trained his icy blue eyes upon his wife. "Have you seen his repulsive behaviour with the Potter boy? I want to know what he is planning. And I know you both... talk," he said, the last word spit out as if it were disgusting to even think, let alone say.  
  
"All he has told me is that Gryffindors are very trusting individuals. I believe he wants Potter's trust to find out any privileged information he might know. Potter has always been important to them, and Draco is certain he has some secrets regarding the Revolution."  
  
Turning back to the fire, the Dark Lord poured himself another drink. "How very Slytherin of him..." he smirked before downing the contents of the glass. "Keep a close watch on him, if you would."  
  
Narcissa nodded. "Of course, my love."  
  
In one swift move, Lucius took to his feet and straightened his robes. "Now, let us go to bed, my wife. We have an appearance to make at Diagon Alley tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Is this really a bath?" Harry asked for the third time.  
  
Draco nodded for the third time in return, a smile fixed on his face. He stood back a few paces from Harry, watching as the young man stood on the artificial beach of the small indoor pond. The water lapped at the dark-haired boy's ankles, its movements spurned by the flowing waterfall tumbling from a tall mound of rocks that formed the corner of the room.  
  
To the side of the rock wall, there was a cave-like opening. "Come, Harry," the blonde said.  
  
Stepping out of the water at the tug in his chest, the Gryffindor followed Draco through the opening and into an open room lit by brightly glowing spheres. To his left stood a massive closet full of clothing; blacks, greens, blues, leather, faux fur, silk, shirts, trousers, breeches, and dragon-hide boots all hung on racks or laid on shelves. There was also a chest of drawers, most likely to tuck away Draco's unmentionables. In front of him was a wall of shelving with linens, pillows, vials, and bottles. A door on his right opened to show the toilet area; along the wall next to the door was a massive and spotlessly clean double sink.   
  
Harry quickly excused himself into the toilet as Draco gathered things from the shelves. He picked up a bottle of his favourite vanilla shampoo, a vial of his most expensive lavender body wash, three of his thickest and softest green towels and a matching wash cloth, and his favourite green silk pyjamas from his years at Hogwarts. After a bit of thinking, Draco opened a drawer of the chest and found a pair of soft black silk under shorts. By the time he had all the items he needed, he turned around to see that Harry was waiting for him with a curious expression on his face. Nodding with a smile, the blonde led him out into the bedroom. Draco laid the towels and containers at the edge of the artificial beach and then laid the night clothes and undergarments on the bed.  
  
Harry stood waiting near the water, his hands folded across his chest. "You're not going to watch... Are you?" he asked, a flush building in his cheeks. This caused a smile to flicker across the Slytherin's lips. The other young man was trying to take a commanding stance of confidence to hide his obvious discomfort and nervousness. Draco was sure it was something he had learned over the years as being a small boy fighting full-grown Death Eaters.  
  
"As entertaining as the idea may be," Draco smirked, "there is something I need to take care of instead."  
  
Instead of feeling relieved as he should have, the thought of himself naked being entertaining for Draco unnerved the dark-haired boy a bit. He knew he was going to be stuck with Draco for the rest of his life, but really, there were some things he just did not want to know about him. Like Draco's sexual preferences... especially if they involved Harry himself.  
  
"Well, have at it," Draco gestured towards the waterfall and smiled as he crossed the room to a large tree with a door carved in its trunk. "Take as long as you like. I don't know how long I will be gone. I'm going to seek answers for you."  
  
"Answers for what?" the Gryffindor asked in confusion, not knowing he had really asked for anything to be researched to begin with.  
  
"The bond," Draco said with a wink as he opened the door and stepped through.   
  
Just as the door shut, Harry began to undress, pulling the tunic over his head. As it cleared his face, he heard a rather appreciative whistle and quickly moved to hold the tunic against his bare chest in an attempt to hide himself.   
  
"Just a bit scrawny but I'm sure I can fix that," Draco winked again and laughed, his head peeking around the doorway. "When the tea arrives, go ahead and start in on it."  
  
"Malfoy! Would you go!" Harry gasped out in frustration and embarrassment. He was only answered with more laughter as the door shut once again, leaving him to "hmph" in irritation.  
  
~~~~~  
  
An owl was quickly sent off to Blaise Zabini with instructions to meet inside Madam Malkin's at precisely two o'clock. Three massively thick books were stacked upon the sofa, waiting to be taken into the bed chambers. Finally, a connection through the Floo Network was established.  
  
Severus Snape was sitting at his desk in his study, intently writing observations from an experiment, when Draco's head appeared in his fireplace. "Severus!" hissed the blonde boy in demand of his former Potions Master's attention.  
  
Without looking up from his work, the greasy haired professor acknowledged the young man. "I was expecting you to contact me sooner. Merlin knows you did not read those texts as I specifically told you to do. I was beginning to think that perhaps you were not as bull-headed and as reckless as I thought you were in regards to Potter, but once again, my original hypothesis of you is correct."  
  
"Ah, yes," Draco ground out, "and I love you as well, Godfather."  
  
"Read the books, Draco. You already have the answers you need."  
  
"Yes, well, that requires a bit of research through those godforsaken old tomes, and I haven't the time as it just so happens that Harry becomes sick every time I draw near him!" the former Slytherin student rattled out quickly in aggravation.  
  
"He's not ill," Snape stated flatly. "If anything, I thought you would have at least read the section on Blood Magick in iSpells Forbidden by Decree/i-"  
  
"Would your perception of me be better if I said I skimmed it?" Draco cut him off in a sheepish tone.  
  
"Absolutely not," the Potions Master said, looking up at the blonde for the first time and giving him a sneer. "Skimming, Mr. Malfoy, would have led your eyes to cross the subtitle 'Rare Occurrences of Pure Love and Extreme Hatred' under the chapter of Slavery Spells. Or did you not skim that far?"  
  
Draco cried out in frustration, "Why didn't you tell me that to begin with?!"  
  
An eyebrow raised as Snape drawled, "That would eliminate the purpose of reading it if I told you, now would it not?"  
  
"You just want to make my life miserable because I'm in love with Harry Potter, don't you? You still hate his father."  
  
"No, Draco, I just want to finish this paper for the iPotions Journal/i, and you just happen to be ibothering/i me. You are making yourself miserable," Snape said, returning to his writing. "And you will only make yourself worse if you do not tell him the truth up front."  
  
"Telling him the truth of what?" the young Slytherin growled in a fluster. "Severus! I need answers now! I don't know what to do with him-"  
  
The older man dropped his quill into the inkwell and rose to his feet with an air of arrogance so that he could approach the fireplace. He stooped down low, making himself practically level with the head of Draco in the floo.   
  
"As much as you are my godson, and I am to adore you for some reason or another, you are wasting my time. Then, of course, you have the fate of the Wizarding World in your hands as you now hold possession of Harry Potter. When I advise you to do something, I normally advise it for a reason, and I suggest that you do it. Now, you will listen closely to what I have to say, because I will not repeat it again."  
  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The BIG Thanks section! W00t!  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
As always- Ashkah, Juno, Anna Malfoy, Aries, Karen, Holly, Serenitas, Brittany, Shorro, Kipley, Relle, Blitz, Becca, Kia, JoJoanna, and any other fangirls that I may have forgot. If I forgot you, you can IM me and remind me. ^_^ And if you want to be a fangirl... you can IM me, too. ^_^ And also, thanks to Todd, Anna Malfoy, and Karen for offering up beta work. U guys r0x0rz!  
  
Also, thanks to my reviewers: Cissa (smut is coming... ya gotta give poor Harry some time here...), vkay, hazelseverina, Ralna Malfoy, SunGoddess1 (I know I'm thanking you twice, but that's because you reviewed, too ^_^ Plus, you are just awesome for letting me use your IM screen! XD), Kearie, Anarane Anwamane, smilez, LupusDragon (lololololololololol), W.Kathy (I think I had everyone fooled with this fic LMAO! and yes... Harry is a bit of a poofter... It's kinda just the way he wanted to be written... *pout*), Jade Malfoy, Lolita, SoulSister, Cicy, Anna57, Alym, horseriding-muso (how will I write if I must suffer your wrath? I'm trying my best here! LOL), Brenna8, Red Rose, Lissachan, Dannii Malfoy, Siriusly Black2, Irana Potter Snape, Miss Shadow Prowl, Nocturnali, Hiryuu, LeeLeePotter, chantalmalfoy, The Shadow Bandit, FainpatheElanesse, QueenyC4Slash, Weasley Wonders, jcw, and heard the owl scream.  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!!!  
  
and just to let you know, chapter 8 is done and waiting for beta'ing! YAY!  



	8. Chapter Eight

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (8/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: YAY!!! Another chapter done! W00t! I really really like writing on people's IM screens. With an audience, I get so much done! I give huggles to Brittany again for this chapter for the use of her IM! XD And also, a huggle for Ashkah for plowing away at writing another fic! I'm waiting for it... *taps foot* Gibb3r m3 ur ficz! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Just kidding! Btw, we've got confessions going on here, folks! Angstiness! And damnit! no Blaise yet...  
  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter eight by Chibimono Akuno   
  
Harry sat under the heavy pouring of the waterfall and could only think it was so much better than the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. Amazingly, the water was as hot as he liked it when he stepped in and steam immediately began to rise. Standing at the deepest point, the water came over his waist. He allowed himself to lay back and float for a bit, feeling the heated water ripple about him, caressing and carrying him. He would have drifted longer, but remembered that Draco would arrive at any moment, and he did not want to be caught naked by the gawking git. Yet, he found himself enjoying the firm pounding rush of the waterfall on his shoulders and really did not want to leave it.  
  
He knew he was tense from being bonded to his long standing rival, but it seemed he was a lot more tense than he had thought. He had learned to handle stress during the years fighting in the war, especially since he was the one chosen to help bring about the end of it. But all of this stress, all of this tension... it should not be real. There was supposed to be peace. No more threats.  
  
And yet, where was he but in the home of the new Dark Lord as slave to his son. It was strange how nice Draco was being to him, but Harry was sure that sooner or later the young man would turn back into the hateful git he once was. At least Draco did not treat him like a beast of burden the way Lucius had done when he manhandled Harry at his arrival to the Manor. Harry made sure to scrub himself hard to get just the the thought of the elder Malfoy's grubby paws cleaned off.   
  
Clean and relaxed, the Gryffindor quickly scampered out of the water to grab his towels. He dried his ebony hair furiously but never bothered to brush it; it had a mind of its own, he figured, and was going to remain tousled no matter what he did to it.   
  
He had just finished buttoning up his silk pyjama shirt, when Raze ipopped/i into the room carrying a large tray with a silver tea service and a platter full of sandwiches. Not seeing a table in sight, Harry plopped down on the floor. Crumbs in Draco's bed would more than likely set the blonde off, he thought.   
  
The house elf smiled and conjured up a low table for the Gryffindor and placed the tray upon it. "Raze was not knowing what Harry Potter likes, sir, so Raze make simple somethings that Master Draco is liking very much," the elf chatted happily. She even sat down beside Harry after pouring him a cup of tea with a large amount of sugar.   
  
"How did you... know?" Harry asked the proud little servant as she smiled warmly at him.   
  
Raze folded her hands in her lap and beamed at the darkhaired boy. "Master Draco was always saying Harry Potter takes his tea this ways, sir. Master Draco always talk about Harry Potter! 'Harry Potter's clothes too big, poor thing. Harry Potter's hair so messy, make Harry Potter look naughty. Harry Potter fights for goodness.' Harry Potter is what Master Draco loves most, sir."  
  
Harry was not sure what to say to that, but it was not as if he could get a speak anyway, with his heart lodged in his throat. He had heard this from Draco's mother, and now from Draco's house elf, not to mention the many blatant hints that Draco himself had dropped. Yet every time, it still felt like a shock of cold air on exposed skin. It does not make sense, his mind screamed at him. Draco spent all the years at Hogwarts hating Harry and making the Gryffindor hate him in return, but all this time he was in really in love with Harry? The green-eyed boy was beginning to fume in frustration of it all.   
  
"Eat, Harry Potter, sir!" Raze suddenly said, her big tennis ball sized eyes going wider with her command. "Master Draco is so sad by scrawny Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry slouched at that last statement. Why was it that everyone thought he was too thin? He ate everything given to him. He could not help it if the Dursleys had not fed him very well while he was a child. He picked up a sandwich from of the plate and was about to take a bite when he realised he was pouting. Now what was getting into him?! He was pouting, for Merlin's sake! With a restrained sigh, he forced the pout back and dutifully took a bite of his food.  
  
The door opened and Draco waltzed in carrying three rather large and impressive books. Hopping, he used his foot to shut the door behind him and smiled as he carted the tomes over to the small table. The books landed with a thump as Draco seated himself properly across from Harry.   
  
"Hello, love," Draco smiled softly, watching Harry's expression go weary. "It seems I have both good news and bad news. What would you prefer first?"  
  
"How... bad?" the Gryffindor asked, suspicion tinting his voice.  
  
The blonde would not meet Harry's green eyes.  
  
"Releasing you from the bond is not going to be as easy as I thought. There have been some complications that I was not aware of when I chose this particular blood spell. I had been hoping to just... keep you for a while and then return you to the Order when I could... but that is not so." Draco took a deep breath before ploughing on. "Death is the only escape from it. My death or yours, it doesn't really matter, one of our deaths will break the seal between us. Unfortunately... neither of our deaths would be a particulary good thing before my father is stopped."  
  
The raven-haired boy nodded. The thought that it always ended in death somehow sprung to his mind. It suddenly made sense. He had cheated death against Voldemort so many times just to remain free and alive. Now, his only chance at freedom ever again was to die... or to watch someone else die... and the latter was the last thing he wanted to see again after fighting on the battlefield.  
  
"What... may I ask, were the complications?" he found himself asking through his heavy thoughts.  
  
As green eyes fell upon him, Draco felt the weight of anxiety set on his chest. If he could not look at Harry before, only giving him bad news, there was no way he could look at him now. His tongue slipped out to wet his lips as it seemed his whole mouth had gone dry. Draco's worst fear was so close at hand.  
  
"The bond was never meant for... hate and love... it was just for a general bond between a master and a slave who did not know one another before the bonding. It is things like pure love or extreme hate that tip the balance of magic to do something else..."  
  
Heart pounding and mind reeling, the Slytherin knew it was now or never. He wiped his sweaty palms against his trousers and hoped against hope that Harry would not hate him for speaking his heart. He found the only bit of courage he had deep inside to bring his mercury eyes up to meet emerald.  
  
"Harry, I am the complication. I fouled up and bonded you to me forever by accident... because I love you."  
  
The world ground to a halt all around them. Draco wished for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He was embarrassed, yes, finally admitting this deep, dark secret he had kept since he was young, but he was terrified as well. What would Harry do? His heart was now in the Gryffindor's hands. And what if Harry was upset enough to take his freedom and Draco's life in the process? The blonde was sure he was pale with the urge to vomit from anxiety. He was never one for a scary situation.  
  
And yet, he held his gaze with Harry's... and held tight to his hope, to the love that sat deep in his heart.  
  
The picture was perfectly clear suddenly. Harry knew it made absolute sense. In the back of his mind somewhere, he briefly wondered if this was how Hermione saw everything and always knew the answers.  
  
"There was more to it than just following your father, wasn't it?" Harry asked softly as he watched the colour drain from Draco's face in the silence that followed his confession.  
  
With a hard swallow, Draco nodded. "Yes... My mother said it was not a very good idea to get involved with you with the Dark Lord coming after you. Your death was imminent. I'm sure that at one point in our youth we might have become friends... if things between us had not been so... violent."  
  
"You protected me from yourself," Harry whispered, understanding in his voice.  
  
"I would protect you from anything, Harry," Draco said, tears finding their way to his eyes. "Anything... myself included."  
  
The deep-seated need to be there for a friend was a part of every Gryffindor, and Harry was no different. He put down the sandwich he had forgotten he was holding and knelt at Draco's side. "I may not feel the same way as you do, exactly..."  
  
The blonde nodded his head ruefully, waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
"... but I'm willing to stand beside you and... come what may."  
  
Draco felt his world tilt, his heart going first to the bottom of his stomach before bouncing back into his throat. He could not find the words; he could not even find his breath. He was sure he was going to go into shock when he was startled by the sound of a nose being blown.  
  
Raze was still sitting at the table.  
  
"OH Master Draco!" Raze cried out from where she still sat, blubbering with massive tears dripping from her huge eyes. "My Master Draco! Harry Potter is being the sweetest most wonderful wizard! OH Master Draco! Raze is so h-h-h-appy!" She lifted the hem of her doily knit dress and brought it to her pointy nose to blow again.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and then at the house elf and could not stop the laughter that found its way free. And neither could Draco, for that matter.  
  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
And now... the dedications! XD  
  
As always, a big tasty thanks to Anna Malfoy, who betas so beautifully, leaving me pretty comments and gigglies and sweet huggles between all my grammar fuckups. ^_^ U r0x0rz! And again, Brittany r0x0rz as well, because she lets me manhandle her IM for writing! YAY!!! Gonna miss you while you are away from the net. T.T A BIG YAY here for Ashkah, too. She's writing and writing, and I want all my fans to read her stuff once she's done and posts it. She's an awesome writer. I know, because she plays Draco for The Owlery RPG, where I play Harry. ^_^ We make them shag! *childish snickering* I want to thank Serenitas, too, for the wonderful praise and also the singing of it to others. When I hear that famous people of the fandom appreciate my work... wow, I still can't fathom it. Thank you, Serenitas! Thank you, too, S_Star! And thank you, Karen! Thank you for beating it into my head that I don't suck!   
Also, a big LaLiHo to all my fangirls: Shorro, Sarelle, Kia, LupusDragon, Juno, Aries, Kipley, JoJoanna, Blitz, and anyone else that I may have missed. If you want to be a fangirl, IM me! LOL  
AIM- Chibimono Akuno, YIM- chibimonoakuno69, MSNmessenger- chibimono@msn.com  
  
And now, thanks to my faithful reviewers: Erika Gilbert (you made me lose my breath with your review... I don't know what to say other than thank you and I hope to never disappoint you... *bear huggles*), SoulSister, Texas (thanks for the request for archiving! You can have me! XD If anyone else wants me, drop me a line!), me!! (but... I didn't review myself... i'm not that much of a review whore...), Dire*Swine, Eadon, Kenny7, Ralna Malfoy (*waves back* ^_^), Xellas, Anna57 (I think, with the way things are going, I might actually start updating regularly... Let's all hope for life to treat me kind and inspiration to be good to me ^_^), Aoi, Anarane Anwamane, shoes, QueenyC4Slash, LeeLeePotter, Weasley Wonders, Lissachan, Flammy, and Red Rose.  
  
HUGGLES TO EVERYONE!!! XD  



	9. Chapter Nine

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (9/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: Want to know how Harry defeated Voldemort? I hope you are not drinking anything... LMAO  
  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter nine by Chibimono Akuno   
  
The sun had set behind the line of trees that covered the walls of Draco's room. The only light in the darkness was from the fireflies flitting through the charmed foliage amongst the trees and the moon hanging high in the night sky. Insects chirped quietly and the waterfall trickled softly to the gentle murmurs coming from the four-poster bed.  
  
Draco laid stretched out on the side of the bed closest to the door of his chambers. One hand was placed behind his head, and the other rested on his unclothed chest. He was completely relaxed, which he himself found quite amazing, as he spilled all his secrets to the Gryffindor, who was curled in the sheets on the other side of the vast bed. Occasionally, he would turn to his side and stare at those glittering emeralds that could barely see him for the distance between them. He particularly liked to watch Harry by the pale moonlight as the boy spoke to him, telling him of his own life.  
  
It was so intimate, this quiet time between them, that they both found it so hard to be true. Draco likened it to a dream, and Harry smiled and replied that it was quite surreal. To find that seven years of hate and malice could fall away so easily, they both wished they could have met up sooner and under much less dangerous circumstances. And the things they learned about each other were extremely surprising for them both.   
  
Draco did not have anything against Muggle-borns. In fact, the blonde was quite intrigued by their appearances in the gene pool.   
  
"Somewhere," he reasoned, "a Squib or a Wizard had a tryst with a Muggle, and produced an offspring. Now, it could have been a Wizard, but I think a Squib could get away with living in the Muggle world more easily than a wizard could. But nevertheless, this does put a magical line in the Muggle's family, and therefore could give rise to wizards. So anyone who is an offspring of a Muggle and Squib or Wizard union has the possibility to be a wizard themselves. I find it incredibly fascinating, really. Severus says he heard all this from a Muggle-born who studied Muggle byo jean ticks or whatever it was-"  
  
"Biogenetics?" Harry interrupted with a smile.  
  
"Yes! Bio... um, what you said. Anyway, Severus says it's all rubbish, but I found that it makes absolute sense! They all have a right to a wizarding life, you see! Look at you! You're a halfblood. If your mother is a Muggleborn, there are at least Squibs in your family somewhere. You could have been a Squib, you know." That statement brought out a nod from Harry before the blonde continued, "I'm glad you are not, though. You wouldn't have received a Hogwarts letter if you were. I would have never met you."  
  
"Yes, well, I probably would not have been the Boy Who Lived and ruined Voldemort if I were a Squib," Harry laughed.  
  
Grey eyes looked upon the dark-haired boy in something akin to awe. "Do you have any idea of how powerful you are? You've got to be at least as strong as Dumbledore, and that is truly saying something. I mean, Merlin, Harry... You defeated the Dark Lord..."  
  
Ebony hair wildly splayed against a silver silk pillow, Harry snuggled deeper under the covers. It had been so long since he had slept in a real bed. He let out a small humming sound of contentment before curling on his side again to look at Draco.   
  
"I suppose I do have a bit of strength," he said modesty. "Besides, it wasn't really that difficult to defeat Voldemort in the end, which was extremely disappointing. So many people lost their lives for practically nothing."  
  
The Slytherin sputtered indignantly for a few seconds before he finally spat out, "You talk as if ikilling/i him was easier than taking isweets/i from a ibaby/i!"  
  
"I assure you, it was nothing like the wonky story they threw together for the iProphet/i," came Harry's disgusted reply.  
  
Mercury eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me someone just fabricated the whole spectacular article based off of... of... of inothing/i?"  
  
Harry buried his face in the pillow and let out a growl of frustration.   
  
"It was preposterous, what they wrote! I did not use an Unforgivable on him! Not even the Cruciatus Curse. I was not held in Azkaban for War Crimes, either! I was actually in St. Mungo's private ward..." he trailed off. He tried to keep the blush from his face, but it still came as he added, "... for hysterics."  
  
"I would have been hysterical, too, if I had been the one to kill him," Draco snorted.  
  
"But you see, I didn't kill him," the Gryffindor said earnestly. "He was already dead. I just had to sever the tie that bound him to the mortal plane. iI/i had to do it, because he was linked to me by my scar and through our wands, if you understand what I mean." Draco nodded and allowed Harry to plough on. "And it was so ridiculously simple. If I had known it would have been that easy, I could have done it years earlier!"  
  
By now Draco had practically crawled across the bed to get closer to the other young man, his attention completely wrapped in wanting to hear the demise of the abominable creature that had tormented so many for so long. "Well, let's hear it," he demanded, sounding like an impatient child. "If it was so easy, what did you do?"  
  
Harry rolled onto his stomach so that he and Draco were both were face to face. "The actual 'ibattle/i' lasted no more than five minutes. We started firing spells at each other, and in a lull of spellfire, I was able to cast iExpelliarmus/i and had his wand flying right out of his hand. I iaccio/i'ed it, and isnap/i- I broke it into twain! ... And he just crumbled away..." he said, letting himself trail off again in favour of giving Draco a look of total disbelief, which mirrored the same expression on the blonde's face.  
  
"That's it?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
Harry nodded solemnly.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
Nod.  
  
Draco bit his lip and his body began to shake. He was desperately trying to hold it in, but found his face contorting from just the force of holding back his laughter. It came out at first as a cough that quickly erupted into a full-blown guffaw.  
  
Lying back on his side, Harry gave a frustrated sigh. "It's really not that funny..."  
  
By then, Draco had fallen over onto his side from where he was propped up on his elbows, his whole body heaving from laughing.   
  
The Gryffindor sat up to glare at the blonde, but laughter is so contagious. "It's really not... all that hilarious, you... know... Malfoy, stop!" Harry demanded, feeling his own chest jarring with the sudden onslaught of his own chuckles.   
  
Doubling over into a foetal position, Draco continued to laugh. "That's... Oh! That's... that's too rich!" he crowed as he gasped between bursts of laughter. "All these years... Oh! I can't... You mean... to tell me... my- my father... Oh, Father! What a... a dunderhead! He... he followed... Lord Crumbly! OH!" Words were once again lost as hilarity overwhelmed Draco once again.  
  
"iLord Crumbly/i!!!" Harry found himself exclaiming as he lapsed into fits of laughter himself, toppling over to roll from side to side. They laughed together until their sides ached and with tears streaming from their eyes they fought to breathe as they squirmed and laughed even more.   
  
By the time they had calmed down and could breathe again, they found that they were lying across the bed, facing each other upside down. Harry smiled at Draco, feeling something warm inside him just looking at the blonde. It was a feeling he was not sure he could explain, but in a way, it reminded him of when he and Ron used to talk together. Just the familiarity of being so close to someone and finding a common bond. It was so... nice.  
  
Draco returned the smile, gently reaching out and tucking a stray hair behind the other young man's ear. "I'm sorry," he whispered after staring into the content green eyes before him, "I didn't mean to laugh at... you know, what happened, but-"  
  
"Oh, please, no more!" Harry said, desperately trying to suppress more snickers. "My stomach hurts so much from all of that. Can't we talk about something else?"  
  
At that moment, Draco's arm caught Harry's eye as the blonde retracted it from the gentle task of straightening his hair. The Gryffindor sat up, which in turn made Draco curious enough to sit up as well. Not saying a thing at first, Harry took each of Draco's arms in turn and looked them over. "May I ask... um... where is the... the Mark?"   
  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Your dedications and messages of love... all right here... ^_^  
  
As usual, I would like to say thank you and give a shout out to Anna Malfoy, Ashkah, LupusDragon, Juno, Aries, Serenitas, Holly, Drannax, Shorro, Blitz, Relle, S_Star, Emerald Jay, Kipley, Nocturnali, Dea Liberty, Hazelsevernia, Dee of Slytherin, JoJoanna, and Todd.  
Huggles to you guys just for putting up with me!  
  
And thank you for the reviews: chantalmalfoy, Picabofan2 (actually, writing "house elf" is not that hard for me. I write a pretty awesome Dumbledore, too. It's that flightiness all my friends say I have, I guess... LOL), alex, Bammers, clue, Jules, Laetus, Serena Borialis (I don't mind if you email me. If you want, you can IM me, too. ^_^), Red Rose, LissaChan (You think you are crying for Draco now...? Just wait till chapter 10... Muwahahahahahaha...), MOiT, horseriding-muso, Tiya, Anna57, Silver Dragonrider, ToonTownCutie, SoulSister, Eadon, iced-forest, Anarane Anwamane, and Kenny7. THANK YOU!!! I *heart* you all!  



	10. Chapter Ten

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (10/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: BIG thanks to Karen for this chapter! I mean BIG! This chapter is so fuckin angsty... it hurt for me to write it. Gah... But, you see, Karen is this awesome person that just rocks with angsty pain and twistedness. So, of course I went to her! And she helped me so nice! ^_^ If not for her, you would not have this chapter! XD *bear huggles da Karen* YAY!!!  
  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter ten  
by Chibimono Akuno   
  
Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks as she preferred to be called, carried at least two dozen parchments up to the Ministry of Magic's Owlery. She cursed her luck at being the last one to drop a letter in the tall stack, therefore becoming the one to dispatch the owls. It was so much easier when we used to have the mail owls, she thought every time with a huff. Unfortunately, mail owls no longer existed inside the Ministry, due to Lord Malfoy's security plans. All outgoing mail was to be taken to the Owlery by an employee of the department, this to reduce tampering and errors by outside sources. Tonks snorted. As if tampering did not exist on the inside...  
  
Taking the lift up to the newly installed Owlery, she proceeded to the door specified for the Departments of Aurors only. She struggled with the stack in her arms as she tried to locate her key for the Uncharmable lock and sighed in relief when the door swung open. She was sure she going to trip on the entry to the lift or while opening the door, but it did not happen, and she was quite glad to have the parchment still secure in her hands.   
  
That is, until she crossed the threshold of the Aurors' Owlery. She landed hard upon her knees, parchments flying everywhere, falling about her like autumn leaves. Scowling, she cursed her clumsiness and scrambled after the parchments littering the floor.  
  
She was halfway through reassembling the pile when a familiar screech reached her ears. A falcon had flown into the Owlery and settled on an empty perch, waiting patiently for the letter to be removed from his leg. Tonks practically tore the parchment from the bird, commanding it to wait for treats, as she took off for her department. In her haste, she did trip as she entered the lift, as well as stumble as she rounded the corner to office of the head Auror, Kingsly Shackebolt.  
  
A calm and stately black man, Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow at the panting and madly waving Tonks standing in his doorway.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Correspondence!" she gasped out, and rushed in, quickly pulling the door shut behind her and tripping over the chairs in front of Shacklebolt's desk in the process of handing over the parchment.   
  
He took the letter and Tonks sank down in a chair as he opened it. The handwriting was familiar and gave the Auror the first feeling of reassurance he had had since Harry Potter was sold that day on the auction block.   
  
centeri_To whom this may concern,  
  
I have received word from my source that we are to meet tomorrow. I will have the privilege to meet the victim as well, and will be able to assess his health and mental state. If all goes well, I shall be able to discern the victim's level of participation on the subject of his captivity. As soon as I can, I shall send word along to set up an appointment to review my report.  
  
- Arson Investigator_/i/center  
  
"Well?" Tonks piped up in the silence of her boss's reading.  
  
Handing her the parchment, Shacklebolt replied, "Zabini is meeting with his source tomorrow. He'll be able to talk with Potter and see what Potter can tell him of the Malfoys."  
  
The Metamorphagus read the parchment several times before finally looking up. "I hope Harry is all right..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Draco could not meet Harry's eyes. The shame and self-loathing was more than he could bear. Of all his secrets, of all dark deeds in his past, the reason he did not have the Dark Mark on his pale skin was by far the most painful and unforgiving of all his memories. Even his own mother, to whom he confided everything, did not know the truth behind the nightmares, cold sweats, and violent midnight-vomiting. The only ones who knew were the one who cursed him, the one who rescued him, and the one who witnessed the truth by accident. Years had passed, but they could not stop the malaise that filled his stomach and terror that filled his mind.  
  
The colour drained from his already pale face as Harry watched the other young man. Draco looked as if he was going to be sick, and the Gryffindor moved quickly to help him before he retched on the bed. The Slytherin, however, waved him away and took a shaky breath.  
  
"I promise you that I will keep no secrets from you..." he said to Harry, "and I mean to keep that promise, no matter what my past holds... I just ask that you... that you don't hate me..."  
  
Reaching forward and placing a hand on Draco's, the dark-haired boy had to pull back quickly as a wave of nausea and fear washed over him. "Ma-, um... Draco... What... what happened?" he asked, swallowing the bile that threatened to rise up in his throat.  
  
A coldness discended on the blonde, covering his skin in goose flesh. He watched as Harry pulled back from him as if burned and his face suddenly turned sickly in colour. He could feel that? Draco thought. He can feel how miserable I am? Tears welled up in his eyes and all he wanted was to be held. If Harry could hold him... would hold him... he would probably make it through the pain of his memory.  
  
"I should be in Azkaban," Draco said softly, so softly that the Gryffindor almost missed his words.   
  
Harry took Draco's chin in his hand and brought his face up so he could look the blonde in the eyes. Through his hand, through his whole body, Harry felt despair, utter and complete despair. He could see it in those mercury eyes full of unshed tears.   
  
"Draco! Tell me!" he gasped out through the sinking feeling of nothingness that was quickly consuming him. "It's eating me alive, this feeling! What are you holding back? I can feel it just by touching you!"  
  
The tears fell, spilling down ivory cheeks like a stream of rain down a windowpane. Draco moved forward, his body aching for some sort of comfort, and sought out the arms of Harry, who hesitantly embraced the boy. The blonde tucked his face against the other young man's neck and cried.  
  
"It was after fourth year," he choked out. "He wanted me to learn. He taught me the Unforgiveables... I... I... I didn't want to learn! Two weeks before returning to Hogwarts, he... he brought home three Muggle girls... Harry! He cast the Cruciatus and she screamed and they all screamed. And he laughed! He cast Avada on one girl and... and she just stopped... She stopped moving, Harry! And... and he told me to do it! H-he said to do it or I would be punished! I... I... I can't take a life, Harry! It's not mine to take! It wasn't mine, Harry! I couldn't! I just couldn't! But he... He! He put me under the Imperius... and I raised my wand... I killed a girl... I killed the Muggle girl, Harry... I did it..."  
  
Harry was consumed with a feeling like sickness, a feeling that was tearing him apart from the inside, a feeling that was wringing him undone. It smothered him and he felt a burning in his eyes as Draco sobbed against him. Harry could not tell if this pain, this ripping of his soul was his own feeling or if it was Draco's. It just spiralled downward to destroy and make him hollow. And underneath it all, he felt the burn of something familiar... the fire of rage, being stoked with every gasp and cry coming from the boy in his arms. The rage, the hate was his own, Harry realised. It was the same hate he had at one time for Voldemort, but this time the conflagration was rising for the new Dark Lord.  
  
"It's not your fault, Draco..." the green-eyed boy said, his voice hard. "This pain is not yours."  
  
"You don't understand!" Draco cried out, pulling back from Harry. "You don't know what he has made me do! He has made me hurt so many! He made me hurt you!" He moved away from the dark-haired boy as if he was afraid, of what Harry was not sure. "I did not live fifth year of my own will! I was under the Imperius all year! As punishment... because I ran from the room with the dead girls... because I cried... because I vomited all over my robes and cried... because I failed! He was so ashamed of me, Harry... He told me... he told me I was such a bloody coward... He wouldn't take me to the Dark Lord for my initiation because he said I brought shame to all Malfoys..."  
  
The Gryffindor moved forward to the boy who sat with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around himself. His pulled Draco close, holding him. Clearing his mind, Harry forced his mind to wash away the hate, the pain, the destructive despair. He willed it all away, and pressed his cheek to Draco's fine blonde hair, breathing deeply. Hate only brought more hate. Draco needed something else, something that anger could never touch.  
  
"I forgive you," Harry whispered against the baby-soft platinum silk. "I forgive you."  
  
Red-rimmed eyes of mercury turned to Harry. "Why? After all I've done...?"  
  
"Because... it was not your fault," Harry said simply. "I cannot speak for the girls who died, or any others you have harmed... but... Draco..."  
  
Very gently, Harry placed a hand once more on Draco's chin and tilted his head up. He moved close and very softly pressed his lips to the smooth skin just beside Draco's mouth.   
  
"I forgive you."  
  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
More more more... Dedications! YAY!!!  
  
The familiar list of names: This is for Ashkah, Karen, Anna Malfoy, Juno, Aries, Jamie, Holly, Brittany, Shorro, Serenitas, S_Star, Texas, Relle, Kipley, Blitz, Whirling Myst, Wonapalei,Nocturnali, Dea_Liberty and any other fangirls and chatter-buddies I have forgotten. ^_^ You know who you are. Beat me over the head with an IM to remind me! XD  
  
Now, thanks to my lurverly reviewers: Hazelseverina, M-L, Ariel, Red Rose, Demile (XD LMAO!!! You left a review for every chapter! That was so fuckin awesome! YES!!! *huggles*), Picabo, Bammers, Lee Lee Potter, Stephanie, Christine C, Sowen, Anna57 (I know you are the same person LOL), Sergewen, horseriding-muso, Dee of Slytherin, SoulSister, Black Elf, Tiya, Edi, wanderingwolf, Call me confused (ur... I um... I dunno... LOL I'm confused now, too... XD), Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Ralna Malfoy, Eadon, Chantalmalfoy, ladyphoenixfyre, and... urm... I hope I'm not missing anyone... ^_^;;  
  
Thanks everyone! And I hope this chapter wasn't too much for you, emotion-wise! .... It was for me... T_T... gah...  



	11. Chapter Eleven

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (11/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: After the angst of the last chapter... I had to create this monstrosity in order to have my mind settled... so... here is uber-fluffiness... And... more kisses!!! YES!!! XD Another thank you to Karen for the use of her IM! U R0X0RZ!!! YES! Go Karen! and go her fic! and go the most excellent reviews for her fic! W00t!  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter eleven by Chibimono Akuno   
  
Feelings of contentment and peace were very rare for Harry. Even in the days after the war, when things finally seemed to be falling back into place, he never felt... like this...  
  
Something tickled his scalp as he slept, and he felt his shoulders squirm slightly in response. He was tired still, but found himself surfacing through the layers of unconsciousness to find himself in the waking world once again. He was so warm and comfortable, his cheek pressed against something soft, yet firm. As he blinked his green eyes open, Harry found his head was resting on Draco's shoulder. Curled up on his side against Draco, he was lying on the blonde's arm, and it was Draco's fingers resting in his hair that woke Harry up.  
  
Shifting slightly, Harry was able to look up at Draco's still sleeping face. His blonde hair was splayed against the silk pillow and his pink lips were parted just a bit. He looked rather angelic, Harry decided with a smile.  
  
A finger reached up and trailed gently down Draco's left cheek, remembering the path of his tears from the night before. Harry remembered how he cried, how his body shook and how his breath hitched with each sob. This young man before him was not the prat from Hogwarts. Malfoy would have never shown such weakness, not even to get ahead. Last night were painful and true tears; Harry had felt it himself through the bond, just by touching Draco.  
  
Draco trusted him. Completely. A Slytherin would not give up something so dark and important to just anyone. Especially when that information could so be easily used against him. Draco really did feel something for him.   
  
But what did Harry feel?  
  
In all honesty, he had never really thought of himself in a relationship after the few disasters he could claim as dates. Then there was the bitter mistake he'd made with Cho Chang at the end of his sixth year. As if the date they had in his fifth year was not miserable enough for him, Harry let her talk him into a night at the Astronomy Tower in the early morning hours she left Hogwarts. Sometimes that experience still left him feeling dirty, and the feeling of being used still stung. Some people just want to feel, but what about those who still have feelings? Harry hated himself for having been so desperate that night and letting himself get hurt. He also hated himself for the feeling of smug gladness he felt every time he was reminded that she died in the war.  
  
Harry began to wonder if he even knew what love was. He had some ideas, but every time he turned around, he only learned that what he believed was wrong. Why attach yourself to someone who was going to die? Why attach yourself to someone who still loves another? Why attach yourself if your heart is not in it? Why attach yourself at all?  
  
And yet, right before him, lay a boy who claimed to have loved him since he was a small child, since before Harry himself even knew he was a wizard. This blonde had sat in this bed they now lay in together, and had had his mother make up stories about Harry Potter and all his heroic deeds, and had squealed about Harry being able to do anything. If Harry did not feel incredibly flattered, he was absolutely lying.  
  
Draco loved him. He told the Gryffindor he loved him because he was good and kind, because he was beautiful. Harry scoffed at the beauty part. He was just a lanky, scraggly boy who had messy hair and a hideous scar on his forehead.   
  
But Draco still loved Harry.  
  
Could it be that one could love another, regardless of gender? Harry never really gave another male a thought. He was not gay... was he? No... not that he knew of. He couldn't remember a time when he got excited over another boy, or anything another boy was doing. Girls were interesting, but really, he always had such bad luck with them.  
  
But then... what did girls matter now? He was bonded to Draco Malfoy forever, until death would part them, literally. They were practically married, Harry chuckled ruefully to himself. Of all the people in the world to be attached to in such a way...   
  
Grey eyes fluttered open as Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He smiled and stretched under Harry's scrutiny, his hand still playing in the dark locks on the Gryffindor's head.  
  
Harry felt his lips answering Draco's smile with its own, leaving Harry thinking that maybe this was not so bad. Maybe it was the bond that made Harry think it, but really, Draco was the beautiful one.   
"Hullo, love," Draco whispered, his eyes raking adoringly over Harry's face. "Did you sleep at all?"  
  
"I did. I've only been awake for a few minutes," Harry replied.  
  
"I must tell you..." Draco smiled, reaching a hand out to touch Harry's face, "... I don't think I have ever slept so well... Just knowing you are so close by... Merlin, Harry... You... Last night... I..." He faltered as his eyes brightened with unshed tears.   
  
Harry quietly hushed Draco, touching a finger to the soft skin below his eyes, wiping away an escaped tear.   
  
"Don't cry, Draco..."  
  
"Harry, I love you... I really do... after last night, I..."  
  
Harry meant to say, "I know," but instead he leaned forward and gently put his lips to Draco's bare chest, kissing him close to the heart.  
  
Harry felt the heavy feeling of the fog moving through him, and felt incredibly light and tender. He knew he should have moved away from Draco, should have stopped touching Draco, but he could not help himself. The haze that came through the bond felt like heaven and made his heart ache even though he felt so good. Draco felt this... felt it towards him...   
  
And underlying it all was this sudden, but very gentle, urge. This urge to lean forward and find out just how soft those pink lips of Draco's were...  
  
"You know... this bond is going to drive me absolutely barmy..." Harry smirked, realising that he was very, very slowly closing the distance between them.  
  
A pale blonde eyebrow quirked.   
  
"Why is that?" Draco asked, innocent confusion in his voice.  
  
"Because..." Harry whispered, tilting his head for a better angle, "... I can't resist its pull..."  
  
The dark-haired boy pressed his lips to Draco's, drawing a gasp of surprise out of the Slytherin. It was just a test of what it would be like, Harry told himself as he felt Draco respond in kind, returning the chaste kiss. A wave of elation broke through him, more than likely coming from Draco through their bond. But even without the sudden excitement from Draco, it was a very nice feeling just kissing someone... just kissing Draco...  
  
They did not hear the i_pop_/i, but they most certainly heard their wake-up call.   
  
"MASTER DRACO! You and Harry Potter is needing to get up now! Much to do today, Master Draco was telling Raze last night! Get up!"  
  
They both pulled away with a jerk, rather guiltily. Harry sat up, his cheeks burning, and he let out a small chuckle of embarrassment. Beside him, Draco languidly reached overhead, stretching. A sudden quick movement that Harry did not register out the corner of his eye had Draco's hand on his arm, pulling him against the blonde's body.   
  
And back into the gentle kiss.  
  
It was only for a moment, but this time it left Harry a bit dazed, his green eyes blinking rather owlishly. By the time his mind had cleared, Draco was already out of the bed and away in his cave of a closet. He let himself fall back against the pillows, a happy laugh bubbling up as he curled in the blankets.   
  
"Come now, you heard Raze," Draco said as he returned to the bed with an arm-full of clothes. "If you don't get up now, I shall be forced to pounce on you, you adorable kiss-stealer!"   
  
"Kiss-stealer!" Harry cried out indignantly as he shot up to a sitting position once again. "You stole the second one! You caught me completely unaware-"  
  
"I was only taking back what you took in the first place!" Draco crowed with a wicked smile on his face, flinging the blankets back, and effectively pulling them off of Harry.  
  
"I did not take," the Gryffindor haughtily explained as he folded his arms over his chest, "I gave."  
  
"And you are not out of bed..." the blonde answered, mimicking Harry's pose.   
  
When Harry steadfastly did not move, there was a cry of "POUNCE!" and Harry found himself sprawled across the bed with Draco upon him, thieving more little kisses.  
  
to be continued ~  
  
A special special lovelove special special dedication special!   
  
And a Happy Valentine's Day to you all!   
I hope you enjoyed the lurve and the fluff. ^_^ Everyone has been pestering me for kisses, and now you have them. Little kisses, yes... but bigger and better ones are coming, I assure you. I do write this fic after all. LOL  
Valentine huggles in this chapter go to Karen for allowing me to abuse her IM screen once again and to Anna Malfoy for the wonderful, incredibly, and totally awesome beta work. W00t! Also, much love to Ashkah, Juno, Aries, S_Star, Serenitas, Texas, Christine C, Holly, Jamie, JoJoanna, Becca, Nocturnali, wonapalei, Shorro, Brittany, Relle, Blitz, and Whirling Myst! If I've missed any fangirls, or if you would like to become one, you know how to reach me! ^_^  
  
As for the reviewers: Kristen, Eadon, Jiro, Sowen, Edi, shoes, tracy, Butt Juice (you've got to be kidding me... LMAO!!!), Red Rose, Demile, hazelseverina, benjis_finest, Ralna Malfoy, Bammers, UpToNoGood, animekid, and FainpatheElanesse- I wuff you guys... ^_^  
  
And just because I'm feeling in a lovey-dovey mood, I'd like to let everyone know!  
Eadon is my 69 reviewer from FF.net!  
Christine C is my 69 reviewer from AFF.net!  
YAY for them!   
  
And two more things. I'd like to say sorry to everone FF.net for receiving chapter 10 so late. FF.net deleted one of my fics and suspended my posting privileges for a few days. I guess someone reported me or something. That's okay because the fic, The Fan Fiction Series, can still be found on AFF.net. ^_^ The other thing is that I've been refused archiving at Diagon Alley for BBaS because 1) it "isn't of quite the calibre of work we're considering right now," 2) they "felt there were some, not quite OOC moments, but exagerated character moments. It may be better served by subtlety," 3) "Too many contradictory genres were selected", and 4) "The plot was a tad cliche and overused." To all my fans, I wonder if this is what you think of my writing...  
  
Love you all! Until we meet again next week- Cheers! ^_^  



	12. Chapter Twelve

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (12/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: Again with the angst! Yeah... Harry's not as completely well as he seems... T_T Thanks for letting me bother you again, Karen! BOTHER! XD  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter twelve by Chibimono Akuno   
  
Draco was disappointed to find the lumbering and hulking forms of Crabbe and Goyle in his carriage.   
  
"What are you both taking up space here for?" he demanded irritably.   
  
"Mrs. Malfoy owled us," Greg replied in a fuddled fashion. "Says you're going to Diagon Alley today and we're to watch over you. Did she not tell you?"  
  
Draco had hoped that the oafs would have been sent to Diagon Alley ahead of him, allowing him more time to smother Harry with kisses behind curtained windows. But it was not to be, it seemed.   
  
"I suppose the rest of the entourage is there?" Both nodded lamely. "Fine."   
  
With a sharp turn, he looked at Harry who was still picking at a pastry that Raze had given him for breakfast.   
  
"Potter, in," he commanded quickly, to which Harry responded just as fast. He watched as the young man noticed the massive brutes occupying the seats along the front of the coach, moving to sit in the corner on the opposite side, practically scowling. Draco almost laughed aloud when it seemed as if Harry was trying to protect the pastry he was holding. Much to their credit, Crabbe and Goyle eyed Harry warily in return, obviously feeling as if he was going to jump up and start hexing, especially if they looked at his breakfast the wrong way.  
  
Draco climbed inside the carriage and sat beside Harry, leaning back into his own corner and watching the dark-haired boy nibble at the flaky, powdered sugar-coated, raspberry-filled treat. Harry was very careful not to get anything on his clothes, as they were on loan from Draco. Not that Draco minded, really, as he had outgrown both the dark green poet's shirt and form fitting black trousers before leaving Hogwarts. They looked incredible on Harry, making Draco quite glad he had kept the clothing and he was quite willing to give them to the green-eyed boy. When Harry began to lick and suck at the raspberry and sugar on his fingers, Draco quickly looked away, crossing his legs as he did so, and tried to find something more entertaining outside the coach window.  
  
The ride passed in silence. Crabbe and Goyle had learned in Hogwarts to not open their mouths unless they had something worth saying. Harry, on the other hand, was told to stay quiet by Draco. Since he was a slave, Harry was to know his place and there were rules that he had to follow outside of Draco's chambers, or around anyone outside their precious little circle. He was not to speak unless spoken to, Draco was to be referred to as 'Master', and anyone else that he was to address were to be addressed by their proper names. The only commands Harry was to take were from Draco, and Draco alone. If for any reason Harry was to be punished or struck in any way in public, Draco would be the only one to do it, and he promised to be as gentle as he could be allowed to. In turn, Draco also warned Harry that he would be cold and aloof, as it was expected for him to be above Harry.   
  
The carriage arrived at a gate along the back of Diagon Alley and Draco's bodyguards bumbled out, in search of the remaining entourage that was to join them. As soon as the door clicked shut behind the brutes, the blonde had his wand out to charm all the curtains closed. In the dim light of the cab, he turned to Harry and took one of his hands.  
  
"It's not going to be completely pleasant out there," Draco reminded Harry, looking deeply into his attentive green eyes. "We both have our enemies and our fanatics. But no matter what happens, I won't let anyone hurt you."   
  
A gentle smile played across Harry's lips and caused Draco to smile in return.   
  
"A kiss, then?" the blonde asked his companion, whose blush was visible even in the lack of light from the closed windows. A nod, however, granted permission for Draco to lean forward and press his lips ever so softly to Harry's. In backing away, Draco licked at his lips and found that they tasted faintly of raspberry. Before Harry could react, Draco swooped down on him again, his tongue running along the dark-haired boy's lips and drawing a shocked breath from him. Harry's gasp allowed his lips to part, and Draco moved to dip his tongue inside for just a little taste of what he had always dreamed of since puberty... when there was a sharp knock on the coach door.  
  
"Fuck," the blonde spat as he moved away from the dazed young man beside him. He looked quickly to the doors and then back to Harry. Brushing the hair out of those green eyes, Draco smiled at Harry.   
  
"It's time to go."  
  
Together, they exited the carriage and made their way out into the early afternoon sun. Diagon Alley, as always, was full of chatting witches, noisy children, harried businessmen, and advertising merchants. People crowded the walkways as they bustled along with their purchases. The small Death Eater entourage that Lord Malfoy enlisted for his son's protection parted the sea of coloured robes easily, two of them making way in front of the group. Draco was flanked on either side by Crabbe and Goyle and this left Harry to walk behind Draco, and after Harry was only one other Death Eater to watch from behind.  
  
As they waded through the throng of shoppers, the din around them seemed to fade into silence. Harry tried to look around to as the people moved aside to let them pass, but he could see nothing but a wave of blurs cresting and falling from person to person. He turned his eyes to the ground as he felt his head begin to ache and nausea begin to catch him.  
  
A murmur began to pick up all around them as they navigated the throng. Some people stopped to stare as the group passed while others continued on their way with their heads turned to follow the group's wake. The whispering ascended quickly to a clamour with people shouting to Draco and yelling for Harry. The Gryffindor looked ahead to see that Draco held his head high and ignored the sounds. Harry, however, wanted to draw back in on himself as he heard the words flying like acid and sharp knives through the air.   
  
"BASTARD!" "SLAVE DRIVER!" "DEVIL SPAWN!"  
  
"MUDBLOOD!" "WHORE!" "MURDERER!"  
  
Every foul word, whether it was for him or for Draco, seemed to cut into Harry. He heard cries of pity for the enslaved Saviour of the Wizarding World as well as cheers for the Master of the said Saviour. It was just like the war, Harry thought in a panic, remembering people cornering him or yelling for him and giving away his position when he was out in public. It reminded him of the time he went stir crazy because he could not leave the Dursleys' house for fear of an attack just standing on the front door step. The shouting was reaching a crescendo all around him and in fright he reached out for Draco's robes-  
  
He could hear it a mile a way. The sound of spellfire. For a split second, Harry's body froze and his mind opened to a tumult of images and pain.   
  
Pain. Just like when Mad Eye Moody was training Harry to become impervious to the Cruciatus Curse. Pinned against the corner of a room with the spellfire striking him, he remembered just hurting and crying, tears spilling down his face to sting at the oversensitive skin. His whole body was inflamed from the onslaught. He hurt and hurt and hurt until he struggled for his own wand to fired back with i_Stupify_/i. The Imperius Curse followed the next day, and the day after he was forced to witness rats succumbing to i_Avadra Kedvera_/i. Every day, for weeks on end, he was subjected to an Unforgivable... Repeating and repeating... Harry's mind quickly raced to the battlefields and Death Eaters casting Unforgivables left and right. His ears were trained to pick up the sound of Unforgivable spellfire, and for his body to react accordingly.  
  
Draco felt a hand closed on the back of his black robes and he squawked with his arms flailing as he was pulled backwards against a body gone tense with anxiety. A flash of green light flew past the tip of Draco's nose and he recognised it instantly as the Killing Curse. He faintly heard a voice that sounded like Harry's commanding him to the ground as he stood rooted to the spot against the body holding him. The hands fell away and Draco crumbled to the ground, trembling and his eyes wide. He turned to watch his rescuer dive into the screaming crowd, fighting against the people to hunt down the attacker.  
  
Harry fought past people, shoving and striking, his eyes trained on the face of the assaulter. Green eyes had seen where the spell was cast from, its light coming from the wand not thirty feet away from him. And yet... the attacker did not move from his place. Incensed beyond comprehension, Harry did not wait to ask questions as he reached the man. He sunk his fist deep into the assailant's stomach, causing the man to double over enough for Harry to withdraw his hand and deliver his elbow to the man's head.  
  
The bodyguards where shielding Draco now, but he still managed to look over the shoulder of one of them to see Harry as people dashed madly about in terror. The dark-haired boy was panting, his face distorted with rage as he looked down upon the man he just beaten. Harry Potter had just saved Draco Malfoy's life.  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The happy hullo corner! ^_^  
  
Hi, everyone! Hope your Valentine was a wonderous one! I heard some happy news, but that is all for me. I'm not in love or anything... well, I am, but Dan Radcliffe is not returning it so... *sigh* ANYwho... I'd love to say thank you very much and give massive huggles to the special people in my life: Anna Malfoy (who betas like nobody in the world! XD I wuff you!), Lupusdragon (who once again has allowed me to abuse her IM ^_^ You r0x0rz, guy!), Silver Star (who is the biggest sweetie in the whole wide world! XD), Christine C (who is one of the awesomest writers I have ever had the chance to actually speak to in person!), Ashkah, Juno, Aries, Serenitas (I luff you! *huggles*), Texas, Holly, Jamie, JoJoanna, Becca, Nocturnali, wonapalei, Shorro, Brittany, Relle, Blitz, Whirling Myst, and Kipley! *waves wildly* YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!!! XD  
  
On to the reviewers: Passionateshyness, Stephanie, Acient Lover, Códith, lissi, Limegreenlion, picabofan2, amy, Red Rose, oxymoron, Nikita Emerald (*waves* HI!), abby, Demile (I love your comments! XD), little_rossy, driven to insanity, Hayley, LizBethy, Yana5, Jiro, Jade Malfoy, hazelseverina, horseriding-muso, rivanfreak, Ravenfrog (*huggles* I like sweetie!Draco much better than Death Eater prat, too! ^_^), iced- forest, SoulSister, Sowen, and Ralna Malfoy. THANK YOU GUYS! You all are so wonderful for reading! ^_^  
  
I'd also like to thank you all that offered kind words of support for me after Diagon Alley's refusal of this fic. You all are very sweet. ^_^ I try my best for you all, because I know you appreciate a good fic when you see one!  
  
BTW, Blaise makes his first appearance in the next chapter! See ya next week! XD  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (13/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: More violent!Harry, some pissy!Draco, and then some sweet angst. Bonus for this chapter: The introduction of Blaise Zabini... Finally...  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter thirteen by Chibimono Akuno   
  
Colbolt-blue eyes watched as the scene was swarmed with figures in black-hooded robes, much like vultures waiting for the predator to finish the kill. Potter was pulling Aquarius Volpes up by his long black hair just to crash his fist into the man's jaw. The owner of the blue eyes smirked at the sudden change of events, Potter saving the younger Malfoy's life, yet the attacker just happened to be one of the elder Malfoy's staunchest supporters in the aristocracy.   
  
Many Death Eaters moved to flank Draco and while a few others surrounded the Boy Who Lived and the attacker-turned-victim. Volpes was on the ground, panting and wiping blood from his face, when he was pulled to his feet and restrained.  
  
Harry's chest was heaving from the combined efforts of his physical retaliation and rage. Somehow, he still managed to roar like the lion he was as he nearly clawed the assailant's chest grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"As if there wasn't enough death and destruction, you want to cause more?!" Harry shouted into Volpes' face. "How dare you try to take a life! Anyone's life! This is not some bloody game!"  
  
"I'm not here to play games, you Potter prat!" the man spat back at Harry. "I want vengeance! I want revenge for my daughter!"  
  
Eyes blazing like emerald fire narrowed upon the older man. Harry's mouth opened for a scathing retort, but Draco had pushed through the crowd and to Harry's side.  
  
"Potter, stand down!" Draco commanded, prying the dark-haired boy's hand from the man's front. As Harry released his hold on Volpes, two Death Eaters moved forward, each one grabbing one of his arms. Harry made no move to stop them and settled on glaring daggers at the man.  
  
The blue-eyed one moved forward. He knew the meaning of the attack, but he wanted to hear the words fall directly from mouth of the source. He fought his way past a few people to stand under the eaves of a shop, closer to the scene at hand.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Draco, a storm brewing in his grey eyes. "You do understand that when my father hears of this, he will have your head!"  
  
"You son of a Death Eater's whore!" snarled Volpes, fighting against the black-robed men who held him.   
  
If Draco had not thrown his arm up to bar Harry, the Gryffindor would have lunged and torn the aristocrat apart. Instead, Draco rounded on the man himself, a look that could eat through metal flashing in his quicksilver eyes, and an impressive backhand knocked Volpes' face violently to the side.  
  
"How dare you speak of my mother in that manner!" Draco seethed, a flush colouring his cheekbones. "How dare you speak at all! I should have your tongue this very instant for daring to utter Unforgivables in my presence!"  
  
"You spoiled ponce! You think you are some sort of prince! You make laws to tickle your fancy, sitting high and mightily upon your throne of money while people die around you! They are dying, do you hear me?! Just like my daughter!"   
  
A pale hand grabbed Volpes' blood-caked hair and wrenched the man's face so he looked directly at Draco.   
  
"You think I don't know about Marina?" Draco hissed through clenched teeth in Volpes' face. "You think I don't know the reason she was enslaved? She was a little slut for the Revolution. She tried to seduce me, Aquarius. Seduce me and kill me. Your little Marina tried to kill me, just like you. And the little bitch got the death she deserved!"  
  
Volpes was fought for dear life in the Death Eaters' grip, fought for all he was worth to put his hands on Draco's body and mangle him beyond repair. He did not have the chance as Draco commanded, with a flourish of his arm, that the man be led away to await the fate his father would decide.  
  
Draco steeled himself not to tremble as he watched the swarm of black robes dragging Volpes away, he steeled himself not to tremble, adrenaline flowing out of his system quickly, and leaving him with the awful feeling that the truth always left behind. It only became worse when he turned to Harry, and found that the dark-haired boy had gone slack in the arms of the Death Eaters guarding him, his head hanging low. Suddenly, Draco found a mantra singing in his head, "i_Please don't break please don't break please don't break..._/i"  
  
It took two tries and a clearing of his throat before he was able to speak.   
  
"Come, Potter. We have things to do today."  
  
The only movement Harry made was a slight shake of his head, but Draco could not blame him. After all, Draco had just spoken filth of an Order member, more than likely a member that Harry had known well. As far as the blonde knew, Harry may have had a relationship with her; but dear gods, Draco hoped not.  
  
"Potter, now," he said, allowing his voice to become gentler, but still remain firm.  
  
Harry began to move, steadying himself on his feet, yet he kept his face turned to the ground. The wild, raven hair hid his face from Draco, but it did not disguise the tear that fell to the cobblestones.  
  
i_Please don't break please don't break please don't break..._/i   
  
Draco moved to stand before Harry and took his arm from one of the men holding him. Harry was trembling. Draco hoped to Merlin he was just coming down off his adrenaline rush, but he knew... he just knew...  
  
Pulling at Harry's arm, Draco led the boy through the crowds as quickly as he could. Harry was like dead weight dragging behind him as they fought through the still panicking crowd to get to Madam Malkin's shop. The door flew open with the tinkle of a bell warning of their entrance.  
  
Draco wasted no time in hauling Harry inside and then shoving him past one of the attendants into a curtained dressing room towards the back of the shop. It only took the blonde a moment to cast a silencing charm before he pinned Harry against the wall in a full body embrace.  
  
And Harry broke.  
  
He tucked his face against Draco's neck and cried bitter tears. He was angry. Angry at Draco for saying those things about Marina, but he was angry with regret and loss. She was a brilliant girl, and he had been able to get to know her well after she become an official member of the Order. He had even wondered at times if he would be able to look past that sisterly feeling she gave off and find something there that could really mean something...   
  
But no. She was dead, and he would never see her again.   
  
All because Draco sent Marina to her death.  
  
"You killed her, didn't you?" Harry asked bitterly against the tear-soaked collar of Draco's robes.  
  
"She came to kill me, thinking I was the devil," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, a hand softly running through Harry's ebony hair. "No, I did not kill her. I tried to tell her the truth, but the real devil showed up before..."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
Harry felt Draco draw back and he was able to look the blonde in the face. His grey eyes were sad as he gently touched a streak of tears with a finger. It was with Draco's touch that the Gryffindor felt himself become calm, as well as now feeling Draco's remorse and love.   
  
"I wouldn't let Father kill her in the house," Draco said softly. "That bought her some time, as she was taken to Azkaban, but I knew she would not last long there. I had been looking through ancient texts at that time, searching for a way, something that could help the Order fight against my Father. Blaise and I got an idea when we discovered some old slavery spells, and I had Father enforce the new slavery laws. It got Marina out of Azkaban, but I had no idea she would be sold to a sadist... I'm so sorry, Harry... I didn't want her to die..."  
  
Draco had tried to save her, Harry just knew it. If his eyes did not tell him the truth, Harry could feel it through the bond as Draco touched his face so tenderly.  
  
"When did she... die?"  
  
"Just after you were caught, love... Blaise went to the funeral. He said it was beautiful and she would have been happy too see it."  
  
"Z-Zabini knew her?" Harry asked, confused, with an absent-minded sniffle.  
  
Draco leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the soft skin by Harry's lips, just as Harry had kissed his forgiveness the night before.   
  
"He is my contact with the Order," Draco murmured quietly, his warm breath ghosting over Harry's lips before he moved to gently nuzzle the Gryffindor's cheek.  
  
"Malfoy! Now is really not the time to be snogging slave boys in dressing rooms!" came a sharp scold from the other side of the curtain. The young men jumped at the sound of the voice, bumping their heads none to lightly.  
  
"Zabini, you bastard!" Draco growled, rubbing his head where he and Harry collided.   
  
He turned from Harry and threw the black velvet curtains aside, revealing a tall young man with cobolt-blue eyes, shoulder-length auburn curls, and a smug expression.  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
And a happy SQUEEEEE to you all! ^_^  
  
I'm very excited about Blaise! He already has a following amongst my fangirls! XD I'm having difficulty controlling him, though... He likes to steal the show! Very much an attention-hound, that one.  
  
Per usual, I'd like to glomp the people that are there for me and help me endlessly- Anna Malfoy (my killer awesome beta! XD *huggles*), Lupusdragon (Blaise's #1 fan! ^_^;;), Silver Star, Christine C, Ashkah, Juno, Aries (come get some more Blink 18chibi, guy! LOL), Serenitas (*pounce* XD), Texas, Holly, Jamie (Hullo, Mum! ^_^), JoJoanna, Becca, Nocturnali, wonapalei, Shorro (you can butter my toast any day! XD), Brittany, Relle, Blitz, Whirling Myst, and Kipley! *grabs Harry and does a jig* Thanks for the luvins, guys!  
  
And I would like to thank my reviewers: alex, madness, Bammers, Ralna Malfoy, Stephanie, Limegreenlion, Keikokin, bluehearts, RC, Fainpathe Elanesse, Anon(ymous? you don't have to hide from me, you know. ^_^ I love you for reviewing!), little_rossy, Red Rose, Siriusly Black (aka picabofan2), Demile, R, hazelseverina, Ravenfrog, Sowen, iced-forest, AoiHyou, driven to insanity, LizBethy, rivers-webb, horseriding-muso, Kreyana, and Asuka Sange! Thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
See you all next week, and I'll be bringing along Blaise to join in the fun! XD  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (14/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: OMG!!! LOOK!!! There is a plot! XD MORE BLAISE! For those of you that wondered about Hermione and Ron, here you go! Thanks again to Karen for allowing me to abuse her IM and taunt her with Blaise! ^_^ I think I love Blaise now. I should like to butter his toast... XD   
  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter fourteen by Chibimono Akuno   
  
"I know you know something, you prat," Draco glared, as he sat down in a waiting chair. "You wouldn't look so smug right now, otherwise."  
  
"Lucky you, then, Draco," grinned Blaise. "The whole reason I am here to look smug is to tell you what I know."  
  
The two Slytherins sat off to the side in a small area to wait. With a quick shift, Draco moved his chair so that he was still able to spot Harry as Madam Malkin moved about him with her tape measure.  
  
"Well, spill," the blonde said, returning his gaze to his auburn-haired friend with a smirk. "We have mischief to make. Don't hold it up now."  
  
"Really, you are so impatient."  
  
Draco chuckled at the sarcasm.   
  
"The world rests in our cunning hands, Blaise, my boy."  
  
"Draco, honestly, you sound like an old coot," stated the other young man with a roll of his eyes. "I don't know whether I should be planning with you, or putting you in a home."  
  
"Don't make me box your ears!"   
  
Blaise quickly waved off the offending hand that tried to strike him playfully. "The only one to do that is my Grandmum, and she has passed away. And no, the rights did not move on to you! I thought you wanted an update? Don't tell me I've dragged my lazy self away from my pool just to have you act like a silly lovesick ponce."  
  
"I'm not silly, and I'm not a po... Just tell me what I need to hear!"  
  
"All right, all right! Pay attention, keep your hands to yourself, and don't get distracted by that naked Potter boy over there-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco's neck nearly snapped as he turned around, only to find that Harry was not naked, only blushing furiously as Madam Malkin had him try on different robes over his clothing.  
  
"I told you not to be distracted..."  
  
As Draco spluttered indignantly, Blaise took the moment to pull a parchment out of an inner pocket in his robes.   
  
"This document here has set me back quite a bit in pocket money, but that doesn't matter. I am now the proud owner of a slave called Hermione Granger. Just as you asked, oh mighty boy who should stop spitting... I've already taken a bath today, you know..."  
  
Draco snatched the parchment from Blaise's fingers and looked it over. It was truly a binding contract stating that Blaise had purchased Harry's friend. His eyes glued to the ornate lettering as he read, he waved his arm out to get Blaise's attention.   
  
"And Weasley? What of him?"  
  
"I was almost afraid I would have to buy him as well, but your plan pulled through and his family just managed to pay for him," Blaise said slowly. "I don't think they have a Knut to their name now."  
  
Draco gnawed at his bottom lip in thought, before passing the contract back to his fellow conspirator. "We can't rig another contest up so soon without drawing suspicion... We'll think of something, Blaise. Maybe we should just drop pouch of Galleons at their front door?"  
  
"And I thought Crabbe and Goyle were dense..." Blaise said with a disgusted look. "You really think they are going to accept an anonymous pouch of money without thinking there is something wrong with it? They are lucky to have Ronald back with them now, but they know the Death Eaters will be watching them. For Merlin's sake, Draco, Weasley was a member of the Order! He was with Potter in the innermost circle! Now the whole family is at risk being caught as Order members. They aren't going to trust a pouch of Galleons, no matter how Knutless they are."  
  
Draco shook his head violently, trying to clear his head of frustration.   
  
"Blaise! I don't have all the answers! I don't know what to te-"  
  
"Ask Potter."  
  
Draco turned to look at Harry. The dark-haired boy was staring at himself in a mirror, dressed in an emerald green robe that brought out the colour in his eyes. The expression on his face looked rather unsure and very uncomfortable. Before Blaise could get another word in, Draco was already up and moving to Harry's side.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" he asked, watching the dark head turn to look at him.  
  
Harry gave a shrug. "I can't really see what I'm wearing... and it's not comfortable, really..." he mumbled.  
  
Draco drew close to hear Harry and smiled.   
  
"You are just not used to clothes that fit you properly, that's why they don't seem comfortable. As for seeing it, believe me when I say that you look incredible, and you will see for yourself when we get your glasses."  
  
"Draco, I don't deserve all this," the Gryffindor said, shaking his head. "You don't have to do anything for me. I'm... I'm just your slav-"  
  
A pale hand quickly covered over Harry's mouth, and somewhere in his mind he was able to remember it was the same hand that Draco had sliced open for the bonding spell only the day before. Green eyes and grey met, and Harry fell silent.  
  
"In public, before my father, you are to act," whispered Draco. "But you are never my slave. If anything, I am yours. And you deserve everything I can give you. Everything."  
  
"No-"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Please don't argue with me about this. It is my penance for all the wrong that I had to inflict on you at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry folded his arms across his chest and gave Draco a tired look.   
  
"What, so you are taking the materialistic route. Trying to buy me everything my little heart desires to win me over?"  
  
"Oh Merlin, no!" Draco laughed. He managed to pull the Gryffindor's arms open and slid his own around Harry's waist. "I'm buying you everything now so that you can sit in the lap of luxury as I win your i_big_/iheart over with the love and kindness... and kisses... it needs..."  
  
When it came to kissing, Harry became like putty in Draco's hands. He accepted the contact willingly and returned it just as sweetly. To be sure that the Gryffindor would not shy away, Draco never had pushed for more than just lips against lips, not until they had been in the carriage earlier that morning. Harry had made no move to stop Draco from slipping his tongue inside, and if they had not been interrupted, Draco would happily have deepened the kiss.  
  
And here they were, face to face once again, only centimetres apart. Draco leaned forward and watched as silky eyelids fluttered shut over magnificently green eyes. The thought that Harry's lips were so incredibly soft and warm was interrupted with the sound of harsh and exaggerated coughing.  
  
"Ex... cuse... me... please!" Blaise hacked away from where he sat, and Draco had to laugh. Even Harry was snickering, a blush covering his cheeks.   
  
"I say, Blaise! Is that your lung on the floor?" Draco chuckled.  
  
"Oh dear, it is... and somehow my spleen managed to join it... Are you two going to snog all day, or are we going to get things done?" asked Blaise accusingly.  
  
Draco snorted. "I'll have you know that we have not had one good snog in yet, thank you!"  
  
"Then what was that this morning?" Harry frowned, turning back to Draco.  
  
Draco brushed dark hair out of green eyes. "I was just warming you up, love," he smiled.  
  
"As much as I would i_love_/i to learn the mating rituals between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor," came the exasperated tones of the auburn-haired boy, "I do think we should get a move on. Lots to do and all that rot."  
  
"Did you say rut?" Draco asked, his face brightening with a false innocence.  
  
Blaise levelled a glare at the blonde that would rival that of Snape. "Pay the bill, ponce. Then out the back door."  
  
Harry looked slightly confused as Draco let him go and strode up to the counter to pay.   
  
"Why out the back?" he asked Blaise.  
  
"Death Eaters are guarding the front. But the team is being led by Goyle, Sr.," Blaise rolled his eyes, "so you know they aren't smart enough to watch the back exits. That gives us the chance to give them the slip."  
  
"They are guarding us, aren't they? We shouldn't run from them."  
  
Blaise put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "i_Daddy_/i will show up any moment now to make sure Snookums is alright-"  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me i_Snookums_/i?!" growled Draco as he whirled around to glare daggers, knives, spears, and many other sharp objects at his former Housemate's back. This, of course, sent Harry into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Anyroad, if Daddy shows up, we can't tell each other anymore dirty secrets today," said Blaise before turning to pull at Draco's pale cheek, pinching it red. "And then that will put poowr ickle Dwaky Poo in a bad mood, yeth it will!"  
  
Draco's face was turning quite the shade of Gryffindor red, and Harry was sure he was near to exploding in an apoplectic fit, as Draco ground out through clenched teeth, "Blaise. Out. Now. Prepare. To. Die."  
  
Blaise was quickly out the back exit, laughing loudly as he went. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and laced their fingers together, smiling wickedly at the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Come on, love. We've got a prat to hex!"  
  
As he was pulled along, laughing with Draco, Harry could not help but wonder if that was how Slytherins had a good time...   
  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
BLING BLING! XD  
  
Hello again, folks! Sorry about skipping a week updating... I've been pretty busy... I got hit really hard in the face last week, worked a lot., sat in the ER all evening the other day because the lady I live with had pneumonia really bad, I participated in the World Book Day chat with J.K. Rowling (and she answered one of my questions! Yes, I am that Chibimono! XD), and now I'm working on a Harry Potter convention that is to happen this summer in Florida. If you go to LiveJournal.com and find the user name escape_azkaban, you should be able to find the information. OMG... I'm actually going to help run a convention. If you go, you will be able to see how short I am. LOL That's why I'm called Chibimono, you know. It's Japanese for "little thing." LOL We will probably be having a Slash panel, as well, but it will only be open to those who are 18 and older because of the possible NC-17 content. But through it all, I've been trying to write... *sigh* RL is a bitch, ne? LOL  
  
Thanks to me beloved peoples- Lupusdragon, Anna Malfoy, Juno, Ashkah, Aries, Shorro, Silver Star, Christine C, Serenitas, Texas, Holly, my mum Jamie, JoJoanna, Becca, Nocturnali, wonapalei, Brittany, Relle, EmeraldJay, and Son_of_darkness! Massive huggles and sprinklings of Danboy to all! XD  
  
NOW for my faithful reviewing folks ^_^: hazelseverina, zoeicedraconis, shadow_silver, Ralna Malfoy, Sowen, o_O, rivers-webb, livindagclife, horseriding-muso, frizzy (yes, folks, it's THE frizzy ^_^), Demile, Siriusly Black, little_rossy, Amanda, Red Rose, demolition_woman1983, mouse, Shannon, chantalmalfoy, Eadon, Limegreenlion, R.C., Lena, FlowersBecomeScreens, blu sanada, Padfoot the Marauder, Niki, Kort, Leviathan, and Dragonpet!  
  
Thank you, everyone! And hopefully things will go well, and I will see you all next week! XD  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (15/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: I don't know how many times I had to rewrite this chapter. I was very upset with it so many times... But I'd love to thank Juno for her help on this chapter, as well as Aries and Lupusdragon. I also want to thank my beta, the ever loverly Anna Malfoy, for helping me with the Latin for the spells used in this chapter. You guys always help me so much! ^_^ Oh! And to whoever it was that may have come up with the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Lubricant before me... I'm didn't mean to cuff it, but it sounded so good here... XD Whoever you are, you r0x0rz! I credit you, person!  
  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude  
chapter fifteen  
by Chibimono Akuno  
  
  
In the alley, they laughed like children. Blaise and Draco showed off hexes they had created and perfected themselves in a mock duel. Draco, whose speed was impressive for someone who had never fought in the war, struck first with iCapillus Acuo/i, causing Blaise's hair to stand on end, making him look like an auburn-haired porcupine.  
  
With an over-embellished wave of his wand, Blaise returned fire with iAcutus/i.  
  
"You bastard!" Draco exclaimed with a visible cringe, his voice several octaves higher, and the sound sent Harry howling with laughter.   
  
The Gryffindor felt like the world was such a different place now, watching the Slytherins play. Maybe he should have let the Sorting Hat put him where it wished to all those years ago. At Hogwarts, they had all seemed so evil and unapproachable to the point that Harry did not want to befriend them at all. Perhaps they were not all as bad as Harry had assumed.  
  
Performing a very awkward manoeuvre with his wand, Draco squeaked, "iSapo Lubricius/i!"   
  
Feet sliding on the cobblestones, Blaise vainly tried to grab for something to hold on to before he landed hard on his behind.   
  
"Draco Malfoy! You hex like an eleven year old!" he scowled from the ground.  
  
"You hex like a girl!" Draco chirped in return.  
  
Blaise cackled. "You sound like a girl!"  
  
"Yes, well, you put my nuts in a knot, you prat!" squeaked Draco angrily. "Take the spell off!"  
  
"You hexed my hair first! When my hair is back to its perfect order, then you can be a man again."  
  
"And you call me a ponce!" squawked Draco contemptuously.  
  
Blaise managed to crawl over and climb upon a nearby crate. "You never deny it."  
  
"That's because denial is a river in Egypt and I live in England. iFinite Incantatem/i! Now release my family jewels so I can use them later!"  
  
"Oh gross, Draco!" Blaise shouted with a scandalised look, as his hair softened from the horrid straightness back to curl about his shoulders again. "I don't want to hear about you using your ifamily jewels/i, as you call them. I'm sure Potter doesn't want to hear about it, either."  
  
Harry choked on his laughter, his face burning. Mouth working, he could not find the words to say anything. "I, uh..."  
  
Blaise cleared his throat to cast iFinite Incantatem/i and got to his feet. "It's a shame that you have fallen for a straight boy, Draco. Why can't you just be normal and like boobies with the rest of us?"  
  
"Now, don't bring Harry into this," coughed Draco, his voice once again soft and rich, reminding Harry of the crushed velvet cloak he had tried on earlier.   
  
"Why not?" Blaise asked, brushing hard against Draco's shoulder as he moved past the blonde to stand next to Harry. "I've been waiting forever to beleaguer and harass him. Since fifth year to be exact. Draco, you wouldn't believe how much I have to tell him."  
  
"Tell me what?" Harry asked rather uneasily.  
  
"Blaise, don't do what I think you are about to do..."  
  
"Potter, you do know Draco is in love with you, right?"  
  
Harry fidgeted, embarrassed. "Er... yes-"  
  
"Madly?"  
  
"I know-"  
  
"Do you know just how madly?" Blaise asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes.   
  
Harry quickly looked away from those blue eyes to find Draco standing wide-eyed and ready to spring. "No... I'm not... I mean..."  
  
"He keeps a green-eyed, stuffed bear named Hawwy under his pillows!" Blaise said, moving around behind Harry to keep a distance between Draco and himself.   
  
Draco simply glared daggers. "Are you done with your childish games?"  
  
"Not on your life!" cackled Blaise. "He should know about the time you were caught wanking behind your mother's best china cabinet during a dinner party! Good thing you hid away that picture of Harry here before any of the guests noticed!"  
  
Draco paled before turning red. "Zabini!"   
  
He lunged forward, his arm, wand in hand, went over Harry's shoulder as Blaise brought his arm around Harry to ram his wand into Draco's ribs. They both began casting ridiculous spells at each other, stopping only when Draco was in a full body freeze, complete with icicles, and Blaise had a padlocked zipper in place of his lips.  
  
With a mumble and a tap of his wand to his lips, the padlock fell away and the zipper was slid open to allow a smirk right in front of frozen grey eyes. To save Draco from frostbite, he cast Quick-thawing Charm on the blonde, before guiding Harry away from the dripping young man.  
  
"Did your Head of House ever tell you about the time Malfoy was caught in the Gryffindor showers with your dirty Quidditch uniform, his iNimbus 2001/i, and a jar of iBertie Bott's Every Flavour Lubricant/i?"  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "No wonder it smelled like Raspberries, even after it was washed a thousand times..."   
  
He turned to ask the auburn-haired boy if all he said was the truth, but found a growling Draco charging into him from behind and both Slytherins went sprawling on the cobble stones.  
  
"You say I hex like a child!" Draco rasped, soaking wet and trembling with cold in the summer heat, as he grabbed the front of Blaise's robes. "You act like a child!"  
  
Blaise could not stop laughing, and swatted with girly smacks against Draco's hands. "Oh, gods! Please! I'm being violated!" he squealed in a squeaky falsetto.  
  
"I'll show you violated!" Draco snarled. He leaned closer to Blaise's face and licked at his cheek, leaving broad stripes of saliva behind.  
  
"NO!" Blaise suddenly yelled, panic lacing his laughter. "I'll stop! I'll stop, I promise! No, Draco! Stop! Potter, help a guy, would you! Oh, for the love of- BEASTIALITY! I'm being molested by a ferret! Yuck! Ferret drool!"  
  
Harry's sides ached from laughing and tears were spilling down his flushed cheeks. He nearly crumpled to the ground as he practically doubled over with laughter, his breath coming in gasps.   
  
Draco looked up to smile at Harry, his heart pounding. "Great Morgana, look at him. His laughter is beautiful..."  
  
"Madly in love with him, Draco," Blaise said, still laid out on the ground underneath the blonde.  
  
"How can anyone not be? I mean, look at him." Draco stared longingly at the raven-haired boy.  
  
He was a thin boy with wild hair and a pale, olive complexion, or at least that was what Blaise saw. Obviously, there was more to him than that in Draco's mind.  
  
"He's a bit scrawny, isn't he?"  
  
"Shut it, you dolt, he's perfect."  
  
"Well, go help him out before he stops breathing all together. It's about time we moved along, anyroad."  
  
Draco stood up and gave Blaise a hand, pulling him to his feet. With a wink, the auburn-haired boy walked off down the alley and began counting doors in an awkward fashion as he tried to decipher which stores they were behind, purposely ignoring the other two.  
  
Putting an arm around the winded boy, Draco helped Harry to stand and blew gently in his face, causing him to take a deep breath before he continued to laugh.  
  
"Found that amusing, did you?" the blonde smiled.  
  
Harry could only nod.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry then, letting the young man rest his tear-stained face against his shoulder as he laughed.   
  
"Come now, it's not that funny," he chuckled against Harry's ear as he carded his fingers through wild, ebony locks.  
  
"He called you a ferret!" Harry choked out.  
  
"Yes, well, aren't I one?"  
  
The dark-haired boy leaned back and smiled at Draco, laughter still lingering in his face. "I hope not, I'm not into beastiality-" Harry shut his mouth tight and flushed dark red when he realised what he had said.  
  
"That gives me hope, then, doesn't it?" the Slytherin asked wickedly, before leaning forward slowly and pressing his lips to the tightly pursed ones before him.  
  
"I'm throwing my spleen at you!" Blaise shouted from several doors away. "You better move along! If you two get caught by the Death Eaters, I'm sure they'll throw Potter in Azkaban for cruelty to animals! Stop molesting the ferrets!"  
  
Harry pulled away from Draco, laughing again, leaving Draco to glower balefully at the auburn-haired menace.  
  
"I will get my snog in today, Blaise Zabini! Mark my words!"  
  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The happy Thank You place! ^_^  
  
I want go give a shout out to all my regulars, with Anna Malfoy at the top for the excellent beta job, as always. I'd like to say that I'm sorry for such a long wait, but I've had fandom wankers on my behind, RL has been evil, I've been harassed into massive RP gameage, and haven't had the mentality or the courage to write since I've been wanked. I'm going to try to get this fic back out to you all just as fast as I used to, but it may take a while for me to get up to speed. I love you all, and I can't wait for you all to read what happens next. ^_^  
  
Now, a thank you to all my faithful reviewers: Minnie, horseriding-muso, Niki, Sowen, gaggle7938, Lalouve from Québec, Signeus, borne-shadow-childe, ladyphoenixfyre, Kuroi-MiLk, jaycee, Jiro, SoulSister, shieldmaiden1, Elebereth, Keikokin, Eadon, bluehearts, Bernadette, Diva, chantalmalfoy, Padfoot, Amala, Ralna Malfoy, Peilless, Winter, binnicle, BloodyWanker, Triospleasure, Trio, bard, demolition_woman1983, SleepySteph, yami neko, Anoymous, Pukakalain, Demile, Jerrica, Red Rose, widowblue, and Siriusly Black. Thanks bunches!!! XD  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

title: Blood Bonds and Servitude (16/?)  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimonomsn.com  
category: Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
pairing: Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R for now...  
warnings: ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: Oh, I am so dead... FINALLY! An update! You don't know how great it is to be back into the swing of things, if only for a little while. I want to thank Aries and Lupusdragon on this one, and my beloved beta, Anna Malfoy, for being so patient with my writer's block and beta'ing a thousand other things for me instead. XD Oh, and to Emma Grant, whether she knows this or not. She added the link to this fic to her Post-Hogwarts recs list, and that gave me the boost I needed to find the words I was looking for. That, and her fic "Left My Heart" makes me spasm with glee, and I mean that in the best way possible!   
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude chapter sixteen by Chibimono Akuno   
  
"My Lord!"   
  
Lucius Malfoy, wife hanging at the elbow, stepped out of Gringotts and into the summer sunshine. Surrounded by his guards and men rallying for his attention, the call from a quickly approaching Death Eater had gone unheard.  
  
"My Lord! I have urgent news!" the young man called, trying to yell over the sea of voices around Lucius. "My Lord!"  
  
The messenger pushed through the crowd, fighting to get to the leader like a salmon travelling upstream, his breath coming in pants as he continued to shout. "Please, my Lord! Hear me! There is urgent news about your son-"  
  
Lucius' cold grey eyes fell upon the man, silencing him. The crowd around him suddenly became silent as well. The mention of the heir and the urgency could only mean one thing, especially with the young man taking the rebellion's leader as a slave.  
  
"Do you or do you not have something to say to me?" asked Lucius in a chilling drawl, his voice as hard as his eyes, Narcissa standing behind him with a look of barely controlled horror on her face.  
  
The errand boy seemed to quickly come to his senses, yet was unable to find a coherent train of thought. He gestured down the path from which he ran.   
  
"Your son... Sir, he... attacked! He was- and- he... You see, Potter... him- Saved him! Potter saved him!"  
  
"_What_?" came the scathing reply as Lucius' eyes narrowed upon the terrified young man.  
  
"S-s-sir Dr-drac-co was att-tt-ttacked, my Lord," the messenger forced out, stuttering and licking his lips nervously. He wrung his hands, sweaty palms slipping and sliding against his skin.  
  
A sneer formed on the Lord's face, and he stepped closer to the skittish boy. "What of my son now?"   
  
The messenger shrunk back, his eyes wide. "He's alive, m-m-my Lord! P-potter saved him-"  
  
A perfectly formed, platinum blond eyebrow quirked. "Potter?"   
  
The messenger nodded, biting hard on his lip.  
  
Narcissa forced her mask of indifference back upon her face, even as a smile wanted to find its way through. Potter had saved her son? What an interesting development...  
  
"Who attacked my son?" Lucius demanded through clenched teeth, grabbing the messenger by the collar of his robes.  
  
"V-v-v-v-volpes!" the errand boy nearly screamed. "He's in custody already! They are holding him until you are ready, my Lord!"  
  
Letting him go with a shove, Lucius watched as the messenger tumbled to the ground. He turned to the crowd, glaring at everyone in his path.   
  
"I want to find my son," he dictated. "I want an account of everything that happened. Where in Tartarus where his guards?! And someone find out what in Circe's name that bastard Volpes was thinking!"  
  
People reacted in a flurry the moment he was done speaking, and the search for Draco and his slave was underway.  
  
Harry could not remember the last time the Dursleys had taken him to see an eye specialist. He was sure his original prescription had to be much too old for him by now, so he was quite glad to be getting a check up... even though this was by far the strangest eye examination he had ever experienced...  
  
He was asked to sit down by a kind witch who told him to follow her wand with his eyes. She caused bright sparks of colour to emit from the tip, asking Harry to name each colour she produced. She held the tip of her wand at the corner of first his right eye, and then his left (which annoyed him greatly), as he read letters from off a chart halfway across the room. He was then told to look through round, clear glass objects that looked very much like small goldfish bowls, and then read from the chart again with the witch's wand dangerously close to poking him in the corner of his eye. The witch wrote little notes on a clipboard the whole time, in a way that uneasily reminded him of the former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor of his fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry was then ushered outside the examination room and into the lobby, to find Blaise and Draco.  
  
A miniature fashion show seemed to have sprung up out of nowhere, because both Slytherins were parading about the lobby in frames from off the wall displays. One would try on a pair of lens-less glasses and catwalk across the room, only to turn, walk back, and strike a pose, and all the while the other would critique the other's form and style.  
  
"No, no, no..." sighed Blaise over-dramatically. "You need less 'sah' and a little more 'shay'! It's 'sashay', Draco! Not 'saaaaashay'!"  
  
"And you dare to say I'm a ponce! Listen to you, Blaise!" Draco scowled, strutting his way back to his friend.   
  
Blaise rolled his eyes and huffed.   
  
"Don't call me a ponce! I'm only directing you to being a better nancy boy for your bloke!" The Italian boy nodded to Harry over Draco's shoulder. "Come on, Harry! What do you say? Want to see him swing his hips about some more?"  
  
Harry turned a deep shade of crimson and just about went back into the exam room with a muttered, "Urm..," before Draco grabbed his arm and led him to perch on a stool. One by one, they showed frames to him, letting him to put them on, but quickly whisking them off his face just as soon as he slid them up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"This one!"  
  
"No, this!"  
  
"Try these!"  
  
"These are better!"  
  
"I say silver!"  
  
"Make it gold!"  
  
"Thin ones!"  
  
"Try rectangular!"  
  
Harry's head was in a whirl. They moved so fast, he did not even get a chance to see what a pair looked like on his face before they were replaced with another pair, and then another.   
  
"Can't I just have a pair like those I've always worn?" Harry asked, though he knew the answer would be negative.  
  
Blaise snorted. "Don't be silly, Potter. You're Draco's toy now. He'd want you in som-"  
  
Draco reached into his robes and put a pair of frames he had kept hidden in his trouser-pocket on the table in front of Harry. They were round, just like Harry's old glasses, but the frames were thinner and made out of pewter. The Gryffindor looked up at Draco to find the pale boy was blushing slightly.   
  
"I've had them for a while..." he said quietly. "I bought them because they looked like yours... They are the closest pair I could find that were made anything like your Muggle ones."  
  
Harry slipped them on his face and looked in the mirror before him. He had to lean forward to see himself clearly, but yes, he did look like his old self. He smiled at his reflection and then turned the smile on Draco.   
  
"Thank you very much," he said softly, so softly that Draco had to lean forward a bit to hear him.   
  
"Of course he likes yours..." Blaise scoffed.  
  
"My, Zabini... you sound awful jealous," glared Draco.  
  
"I'm not jealous!" sputtered the auburn-haired boy. "I just... I just thought he would like the rectangular ones... I think they look smashing, really... I might buy them myself..." He slid a pair of rectangular frames onto his face and grinned. They were a mottle of rainbow colours and had little wings that really flapped at the top corners. "What do you think? Like them?"  
  
"You are off your trolley!" Draco exclaimed as Harry nearly fell off his stool laughing.  
  
"What?" Blaise asked with false innocence. "My Grandmum had a pair of these!"  
  
"She obviously needed them if she couldn't see how horrid they look!" Harry guffawed, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
Blaise looked momentarily shocked. "You are one to talk, four-eyes!" he chortled.  
  
Further comments on Blaise's glasses of choice where cut short as the examination witch called for Harry to step forward with his frames. Handing them to her, she sat them on a counter and pulled two glass lenses from a pouch. With a few charms and dip in a clear potion, they were handed back to Harry.   
  
"Go on," the witch told him. "Try them on and tell me what you think."  
  
Harry looked to Blaise and Draco, sliding his new glasses upon his nose. The whole world suddenly became as clear as crystal, as if a veil was finally pulled away from his eyes. He breath came out of him in a gasp. Merlin, he could see again!  
  
The two Slytherins stood all the way across the room. Before they were just blobs of colour, blonde, auburn, black, and grey. Now it was a pale face, blonde hair, two grey eyes, and pouty pink lips, standing next to auburn hair with blue eyes and bronzed skin. He could even see the ridiculous wings still flapping on the glasses Blaise had forgotten to take off.  
  
"Well?" asked Draco, a smile playing about his lips.  
  
"Um... I was starting to think you really were a ferret as fuzzy as my vision used to be. I'm glad I got that cleared up," Harry smirked.  
  
"Oh, ho, ho," chuckled Blaise with a wag of his eyebrows. "He hangs around with me for a few hours and now he thinks he's a comedian!"  
  
"Alright, the lot of you!" Draco said in exasperation. "It's time we are off. We have things to do!"  
  
There was a bit more laughing and scuffling as they once again went out the back door and into the alley behind the shops. Harry took Draco's hand, his face heating as he did so, as a quiet way to say thank you for gifting him with sight once again.  
  
"They look good on you," Draco whispered against Harry's ear as he leaned close. He brushed his lips against Harry's cheek before he suddenly drew away to stare down the alley.  
  
Blaise turned around quickly to glance at Draco, his own eyes darting down the alley.  
  
Harry didn't need to know what they were looking at. He could feel it crawling over his skin... Dark magic... a mass of Death Eaters.  
  
"Bloody hell... they've found us..." Blaise hissed.  
  
Harry turned to look. Death Eaters, in their black robes, swarmed out the back of several shops and into others. They looked like flood of cockroaches quickly taking over the area. So far, Blaise, Draco, and Harry were far enough down the alley that they had not been noticed.   
  
"Not yet, they haven't," Harry said determinedly, his green eyes narrowing.  
  
to be continued   
  
The notorious Author's corner!  
  
Blah. I am so sorry to all of you that are following this fic. I am trying so hard to get this thing updated, but REAL LIFE is kicking me square in the buttox. That... and 5 RPs are molesting my Potter Powers... --;; I had to go for a while with writing nothing at all. I'm trying desperately to get back into the sweing of things. I'm even reading BBaS all over again to make sure that I'm giving you all the best story I possibly can. So far, the only thing I can see that I need to change is probably to compact the chapters into larger ones... and then try to write larger chapters for you all since you scream so much about it... Ah, but it will be better for me to write the larger chapters now, yes... because then I will be able to pack more into each chapter for you! YAY! Like... especially when the smut comes along... because I write really detailed smut...   
  
Anywho! I want to give huggles and shout outs to some of my favorite folk: Anna Malfoy, Lupusdragon, Aries, Jamie Mum, leianora, Taibhse, and on down the line. Also, I would love to wave enthusiasically at my archivers for this fic: Ashkah of Nocturnal Solitude, Serenitas of Draconis Carpe Noctem, Silver Star of Bitter Twilight, and Vampiress of Pure Adulation. Love you guys.  
  
And to my reviewers: Minnie, shieldmaiden1, Ralna Malfoy, rivers-webb, Silver Dragonrider, Nation El-Diablo, zoeicedraconis, Holly, Nocturnali, Blaze, Jessie, horseriding-muso, kingweasels, hazelseverina, bldykissz, jlightstar, Bluetattingman, Emma and Renae, StarBot, She-who-must-not-be-named666, StarMistress2, sowen, KeithUrbanFan, angelkitty77, FairyLand (HEY! I like Harry's glasses... pouts I wear glasses myself and want a pair of my own just like his... sniffles), cofaym, stacy, chantalmalfoy, Lady Demon Vamp, Mikayla, bunnicle, Limegreenlion, Elise, Amala, missyspikehead, starlitRena, RosewhipDragon, Jerrica, yamineko, thrnbrooke, Demile, Red Rose, primavera8180, Siriusly Black, Jinx, SleepySteph, Incubi, Lima Bean, Danielle, demolitionwoman1983, and Bard. THANK YOU!!!!  
  
I'm not going to say something stupid like "Reviewing helps me write faster!" because that's not true. It does boost my ego, though, so please review if you have the chance. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope to bring the next chapter out to you all really really really really soon... Hopefully... Merlin, I hope so... sigh   



	17. Chapter Seventeen

**title:** Blood Bonds and Servitude (17/?)  
**author:** Chibimono Akuno  
**email:** Chibimono (at) msn (dot) com  
**category:** Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
**pairing:** Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
**spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
**rating:** R for now...  
**warnings:** ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
**disclaimers:** These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
**A/N:** MINNIE IS THE GREATEST! OMFG! XD YOU JUST DON'T KNOW!  
  
**Blood Bonds and Servitude  
chapter seventeen  
**by Chibimono Akuno  
  
There are instincts that a person learns and just can not get rid of. They are forced into a person's soul by trauma or continuous repetition. For Harry Potter, going up against Death Eaters was instinct learned both ways. One of the first things he learned was to assess the situation, and follow up with either fight of flight.  
  
Now, fifty against three, and one of the three was without a wand... flight was the best option for them at the moment.  
  
He forced Blaise and Draco into an alcove and looked for some possible way out of the oncoming flow of Lucius Malfoy's men. He bit his bottom lip as he used his newly reinstated vision to find what he may need... yet his ears picked it up first.  
  
"Oi, George! Watch the front counter for me, will you? I'm getting rid of the rubbish!"  
  
Perfect.  
  
"W-Three," Harry said out loud to the Slytherins.  
  
Blaise snorted. "What? You need to use the loo at this time? Really, Potter-"  
  
"No, not W._C_.! W-_Three_! Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!"  
  
Draco nodded, catching sight of the redhead walking out the back door.   
  
"No one would suspect a self-respecting Malfoy of being in a Weasley's shop..."  
  
"Do you think they will skip over the shop?" asked Harry, his eyes on the black swarm moving closer.  
  
Turning his grey eyes to the alley, then to the shop, and finally back to Harry, Draco said, "There is always a chance that they won't. And if they don't skip... they'll destroy it during the search... just because they're Weasleys... whether we are there or not."  
  
"I'll take damage control," Blaise said curtly. "We don't have time to waste discussing this."  
  
He stepped out into the alley like he owned it, parading his way over to the twin with a sniff.  
  
"Weasley," he hailed the man, "might I have a word with you?"  
  
Fred looked up from where he dumped his trash to see the auburn-haired Slytherin.   
  
"Oh, hullo, sir!" the redhead greeted. A look of recognition quickly passed over his face before it was schooled into a look of interest. Trust a Weasley Twin to know how to disguise his expressions. "Care to take a look at our wares this afternoon?"  
  
"It's coming on evening, and the bugs are out," Blaise said, gesturing vaguely down the alley. "I'm looking for a bit of bug repellent. Especially as this species of insect will ruin two gems I am carrying in my possession at the moment. I was thinking about having them Floo'ed home."  
  
"Gems, you say?" Fred looked curious, scratching at his scruffy chin.   
  
"An Emerald and a Diamond."  
  
Blaise made a gesture with his head to across the way, and Fred's eyes followed to see green and grey staring at him from the shadows of the alcove. The twin blinked and turned back to Blaise.  
  
"I'm wondering where you picked up the Diamond," he said, his voice jovial, but there was an edge in his eyes that Blaise recognized right away.  
  
"From _my source_," the Italian boy said smoothly. "Unfortunately, though, I'm quite out of time, so if you could hurry us inside, I would love to tell you. You do have a private back room, of course?"  
  
"We can use the private residence upstairs, as I know one of those gems is so very precious," Fred smiled, gesturing towards the door.  
  
"They will need escorting-" Blaise began, but Fred made gestured vaguely towards the door of his shop, and put his arm around Blaise's shoulder and led him towards it. "I do hope you know what you are doing with those gems you have."  
  
"I have an idea..." Blaise said, clearing his throat.  
  
"Then go on in and take a look around. George should be able to help you. I just have to finish up with the rubbish," Fred smiled.  
  
Across the alley, Harry saw Fred's gesture before he led Blaise towards the door. The 'Go' signal. _Still in a war, aren't we?_ Harry mused to himself before turning his attention back to the alley.  
  
"We're going to cross the alley, just wait for my word," Harry whispered to Draco before closing his eyes. Focusing, Harry worked to concentrate, pulling his magic into one place. In his mind, he used an image of building a shield with bubbles inside a square. He opened unseeing eyes, and he used his sense of magic to take in the width of the alley and Draco's height. By now he was panting, his mind struggling to place the mental images of the bubbles into the reality of the alley. He stretched the bubbles carefully, till he found that he could cover wall to wall and still have them tall enough to rise past Draco's head. He then turned the bubbles into mirrors, reflecting the alley as it existed now and projecting it toward the Death Eaters. Raising his hand, he forced the magic out of him and made the image of the shield in his mind into solid reality, creating a barrier that allowed Harry and Draco to cross undetected by the approaching Death Eaters.  
  
"Harry..." Grey eyes were incredibly wide as they watched the display of wandless magic take place. Draco wanted to reach out and touch the boy, but found he was afraid to, afraid he would break his concentration. He watched Harry strain to put up the wall and wanted to offer help, but he had no idea how.  
  
"Run," the Gryffindor gasped.  
  
"Let me help..." said Draco, hoping he did not sound like he was begging. He watched a sweat break across Harry's forehead in the summer heat. "I'm afraid you won't make it..."  
  
Harry tried to smile, but the pain from the force he was exerting kept pushing it away from his lips.  
  
"Walk me..." he panted, holding his free arm out to Draco.  
  
The blonde immediately wrapped the offered arm over his shoulder and shuffled them quickly across the alley, allowing Harry to focus on the shield and not on walking. They moved past Fred, who was standing still, looking into the rubbish bin. As soon as Draco had Harry through the door, Harry released the spell to collapse against the blonde. The frozen image of 'Fred' lifted as the shield disappeared, revealing the true Fred and the redhead quickly followed them indoors.   
  
Inside, Blaise ushered Harry and Draco up the stairs and into the twins' flat. By then, George had closed the shop for 'dinner' and joined them upstairs. Fred took Harry from Draco's arms and laid the boy out on a battered sofa as George brought him a glass of water.  
  
Like the wall that had played barrier to the Death Eaters, the twins became much the same once they had Harry situated. Though stocky and a bit shorter than Draco, they folded their arms in the same motion at the same time, looking quite intimidating.  
  
"All right. We want-" started George.  
  
"- to know what-" continued Fred.  
  
"- the deal is here," they finished together, their mirroring blue eyes on Draco.  
  
"Absolute silence is needed on this matter," Blaise said, stepping up along side Draco. "This is to be kept sealed from the Order, since the knowledge could be pulled from captured members. The less that is known, the better."  
  
Fred glanced to George. "Those are Dumbledore's words."  
  
George reflected the look from his twin. "Then Dumbledore knows."  
  
They made pleased noises.  
  
"Privy information, brother mine..."  
  
"And you know what that means, yeah?"  
  
"We want in," they chimed in together.  
  
Blaise shook his head. "I can't tell you much, it's on a need-to-know basis."  
  
"That's not fair!" Fred scowled. "You said you'd tell the tale. Now spit."  
  
"Yes! Yes!" George picked up, and together they rounded on Blaise. "Let's hear it, _Mr. Arson Investigator_!"  
  
"We've got Deathies in the back way, no doubt about to break down our door-"  
  
"- and you've got a Malfoy waltzing into our humble home without an explanation-"  
  
"- Order's desperate for news on Harry here-"  
  
"- news that you owled them under your stupid alias saying you would give-"  
  
"- and all you can say is this is on 'a need-to-know basis'?!"  
  
"Seems like someone needs their priorities straight, as Ron would say," Harry gave a weak laugh from the sofa.  
  
All eyes turned to Harry as he sat up. He reached a hand out to Draco, causing the blonde to blink before quickly moving to his side. Fred openly gaped at, what was to him, an unusual gesture. George found himself making a squawking noise before quickly covering his mouth. The redheaded men both turned to Blaise, sending terror inducing Weasley glares, the power bestowed upon them by their Mum.  
  
"Blaise," Harry said, deliberately using the Italian boy's first name, "I trust them. This is important. They need to know. Besides, you can't keep anything from these two anyway."  
  
The twins gave a smug look at Blaise at Harry's words.  
  
"It's all right, Blaise." Draco looked up from where he held Harry's hand. "I'll tell them."  
  
_ to be continued _

Please stay tuned for the next chapter... There will be some important information included. I love all my reviewers. Thanks for taking the time to show you care.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**title:** Blood Bonds and Servitude (18/?)  
**author:** Chibimono Akuno  
**email:**  
**category:** Smutty slash!!! Romance, angst...  
**pairing:** Draco/Harry, (male)Blaise/Hermione  
**spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
**rating:** R for now...  
**warnings:** ur... SLASH, slavery, references to child abuse, violence, foul language, light bondage, torture  
**disclaimers:** These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I apologize that it's been so long. Real life is an evil thing and I'm going to be making some very big changes soon. It may effect my writing and/or my online time for sometime. Yeah, it's going to suck... But I would like for everyone to know that yes, this story will continue, and yes, I read every one of your reviews and emails, and yes, I love you all.  
  
Blood Bonds and Servitude  
chapter eighteen  
by Chibimono Akuno  
  
Augustus Rookwood entered the Leaky Cauldron and approached the table at the back of the pub. He lowered his hood as he addressed his Master.  
  
"Sir, there is no sign of them."  
  
"That cannot be," Lucius sniffed with disapproval. "He is here. The only reason he should be missing is if his oversized juvenile ego got the better of him and Potter _did_ drag him off to the rebels."  
  
"I don't see that happening, dear," Narcissa said quietly, patting her husband's arm comfortingly. "Draco is much brighter than that."  
  
He flung her hand off his arm irritatedly.  
  
"Be quiet, Narcissa, I'm handling the situation and I don't need you butting in." His wife fell silent. "Now, I want it to be absolutely clear that everyone is to comb through every shop. Especially that of the Weasels'. The youngest was right along side Potter, so there is no telling that the rest of the family wasn't. If anything, Potter could have dragged my son in there. I also want a search of the Floo Network since the time of the attack. If Draco went home, it should be able to tell us. And keep an eye on it."  
  
Rookwood nodded, taking a bow and left to follow through with the orders.  
  
"So... let us get this right..." George said, stroking his scruffy chin in much the same manner that Fred had done earlier. "You," he pointed at the Malfoy heir, "have been _the_ source all along?"  
  
When Draco nodded, Fred stopped biting at his thumb to speak up. "And you've taken our lion into your snake pit in the name of protection?"  
  
"I don't think we see eye to eye here," the twins chorused, shaking their flaming red heads.  
  
"Look, there really was no other way around it," Draco said from his place beside Harry. "No one had a plan, and someone had to do something. At least I managed to set it up so that you won't all be completely separate. I mean, I can make sure Harry is safe, because he is right here with me-"  
  
"And right under your father's nose," Fred interrupted, folding his arms.  
  
"Where any ambitious Deathie can walk up and hex him," George continued.  
  
"Or hit him-"  
  
"Or maim him-"  
  
"Or box his ears-"  
  
"Or give him a wedgie-"  
  
"I've been there one night so far, and nothing bad has happened to me yet," Harry said with a yawn. The wandless magic had exhausted him.  
  
The twins looked to each other and back to Harry. In unison, they got up from their seats and crossed the room to perch on either side of Draco and Harry.  
  
"And what's this here?" asked Fred, indicating the joined hands of the two young men.  
  
"Mum'll throw a fit when she finds out," George said with a knowing look to his brother.  
  
"Mum? What about Ronnikins? He's going to blow a basket."  
  
"A _gasket_," Harry corrected, use to amending the Weasleys' misuse of Muggle words. "And what about Ron?"  
  
"Ginny will have kittens," Fred said with a suffering sigh, ignoring Harry as he spoke across to his brother.  
  
George shook his head.  
  
"No, I think she's over him. Hermione was right, though."  
  
Harry's head turned back and forth between each redhead, as if he was in the audience of a tennis match. "Hermione's always right, but about what this time?"  
  
"I'm still not sure I want to trust Ferret here, though," George remarked, giving Draco a haughty look down his nose.  
  
"I'm starting to get a bit weary that our investigator is really an arsonist..." Fred glared at Blaise.  
  
Harry put his free hand to his head and leaned back with a _whuff_.  
  
"Confused..." he groaned. Draco stroked the hand he still held and Harry could tell he was not sure he knew what was going on, either.  
  
"Look, Harry is safe with Draco," Blaise said, stepping forward, rather exasperated by now. "I have Hermione, and you have Ron. Other than those still in Azkaban, all the key players are safe."  
  
"Wait..." Harry sat forward, not sure if he heard right. "You... you all... R-ron... and Hermione...? They... You all have them? They're alright?"  
  
The twins nodded.  
  
"Ron's at home. He's was bought yesterday, a few hours after you." George smiled from beside Draco.  
  
Fred patted Harry's shoulder. "He's bonded to Dad, so he really can't be anywhere other than at home or with Dad... But we have him."  
  
"And Hermione's with me," Blaise said, sitting down in a chair that one of the twins had vacated earlier. "I bought her a few hours before you were sold. I believe she's ploughing through the library at the moment. At least, that's where I left her this morning."  
  
Harry felt like his chest was nearly bursting. He had been so afraid that something horrible would happened to them, and even through his own trouble, thoughts of his friends sat in the back of his mind. Now he knew they were okay, and Harry turned a bright, beaming smile to the blonde beside him.  
  
"They're alright," he nearly laughed. His green eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he put his arms around Draco's neck. "They're alright!"  
  
"Did you honestly think I would let something happen to them?" Draco smiled, letting his lips brush against the side of Harry's pale neck as the other boy hugged him so close.  
  
"You did this?" Harry asked, his breath hot against Draco's ear as he resisted the urge to nuzzle it.  
  
Gently, Draco put his hands to Harry's shoulders and eased him back enough to look him in his brilliant green eyes.  
  
"Of course..." he whispered, his hands coming up to cup Harry's face. "They're important to the cause, yes, but they're your friends, too... Wouldn't you do the same for my friends if you felt the same for me?"  
  
Harry glanced quickly at Blaise before nodding, flushing shyly. He couldn't help being aware of the fact that every eye in the room was on him suddenly. Especially since all he wanted to do was kiss the cupid's bow lips in front of him. Those grey eyes were dazzling and distracting, Harry thought, as his mind stopped telling him it was _just the bond just the bond just the bond_ and he leaned forward those few inches. He brushed his lips tenderly against Draco's, with just enough pressure to let the blonde know that he would offer more, before blushing furiously and tucking his face against Draco's neck.  
  
"Whoa!" Fred exclaimed in surprise at the contact of lips as George coughed nervously.  
  
The Slytherin put his arms around the embarrassed Harry and nuzzled at his dark hair.  
  
"Thank you, Harry..." he whispered, his heart swelling with happiness beyond words. For Harry to kiss him in front of friends, he must truly trust Draco.  
  
"You know, if Harry can kiss you-" George started, scratching his head.  
  
Fred finished, shrugging with a small smirk. "then you can't very well be such a big arse as we thought you were."  
  
"But we still don't like you, Zabini." Both twins turned to the Italian boy, smiling smugly.  
  
Blaise rolled his blue eyes and snorted. "Yeah? Well, not many do..." He stuck his tongue out at the redheads childishly.  
  
A loud thump was heard in the store below and everyone fell silent. George moved to the window to see the street below.  
  
"You know that saying...? 'Never knock on Death's door'?"  
  
"Ring the bell and run instead," Blaise finished. "He hates that."  
  
Fred joined his brother at the window, and their expressions were rather grim.  
  
"What do you do when Deathies are knocking?"  
  
"If they're at the front door, I'd say it's time to run like hell out the back," Harry said as he stood up too quickly, only to fall back down and practically land on Draco.  
  
The blonde caught the weak Gryffindor and held him on his lap, not wanting to let him go. The game was almost up, but he was not done yet. He was not ready to face the music with his father yet. He wracked his brain for ideas. For anything. Anything to make this day longer.  
  
There was another loud thump. The twins looked panicked for a moment, worried about their door and what would happen to their shop.  
  
"Alright," Blaise said, getting everyone's attention. "Fred, George. You both and I will head downstairs and make it look like we are discussing business. Harry and Draco, you both can go out the back door-"  
  
Another loud thump sounded at the bottom of the stairs- the back door.  
  
"Well, shite," sighed Fred.  
  
George rolled his eyes. "There goes that idea."  
  
"The only way out is to Apparate," Draco said, resting his forehead against Harry's shoulder blade. He felt the young man tense in his arms. Swallowing hard as a another set of thumps beat at the doors, Draco hugged Harry tightly in his arms. "It's the only way... We have to do this..." Harry trembled in his arms.  
  
Fred and George looked even more weary, identical looks of concern on their faces. But they had not time to voice their worries as Blaise tugged at their arms.  
  
"Let's get a move on before they break the doors," he said, his cobalt eyes glancing over Draco and Harry, wondering if they knew what they were going to do.  
  
Draco stood up, still holding Harry in his arms to help him stay on his feet. He called out to the twins before they disappeared down the stairs.  
  
"If something should happen to your shop because of all this..." the blonde said, giving them the most sincere expression he could muster. "Let me know. I'll send you money for repairs and any other problems." Nodding in return, the redheads followed Blaise down the stairs and left Harry and Draco alone.  
  
Putting his arm around Harry's waist, the Slytherin led him across the room and into the bedroom. He closed the door and locked it, letting Harry rest against it.  
  
"We have to Apparate, love," Draco said softly. He looked into Harry's eyes, only to see terror darkening their green depths.  
  
"I... I can't..." fell from Harry's trembling lips.  
  
to be continued  
  
A/N2: After this chapter, do not be surprised if they next chapter is longer and shows up as _Chapter Ten_. I will be compacting the first original 18 chapters into 9 chapters, so that they are longer... And the chapters from now on will be longer as well.  
  
I don't know when I'll be back for sure, but when I do return, I'll hopefully have more Harry, Draco, and love for you all.


End file.
